


Считалочка (Пересчет)

by Lala_Sara



Series: Dip (Dip Dip) (Считалочка) [1]
Category: Crossworlds (1997), Fifth Element (1997), Lost in Space (1998), Lost in Space (TV), Red Dwarf, Super Mario Bros. (1993), Лабиринты Ехо - Макс Фрай | The Labyrinths of Echo - Max Frei
Genre: M/M, Multiverse, Self-cest, dubious friendship with minor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: Я решила переписать первую часть Считалочки.





	1. Благодарность

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all, there’s coming gratitude  
> The second one is only substitute  
> In pairs by two three men of solitude  
> For fourth time in a row was destitute
> 
> Приходит первой благодарность,  
> Второй – всего лишь суррогат.  
> Три одиночества попарно  
> В четвертый раз всего лишат.

 

  _ **раз Благодарность**_

 _Thank you for Relaxation, Complication, Hibernation, and Irritation_  
_Seclusion, Confusion, all my Impurities and Insecurities_  
_‘Cause l know it’s God just perfecting me_  
_That's why today I take life as it comes._

_India Arie _Gratitude_

_Спасибо тебе за Расслабление, Осложнение, Бездействие и Раздражение_  
_Уединение, Смятение, все мои грязные пятна и опасные положения_  
_Потому что я знаю - это Бог просто совершенствует меня._  
_Вот почему сегодня я принимаю жизнь такой, какой она приходит._

_Индия Ари_Благодарность_

 

Доктор Закари Смит был под домашним арестом уже второй месяц. Лазарет был для него давно вторым домом, поэтому арест действительно чувствовался на сей раз домашним. Он и раньше проводил здесь почти все свое время (несмотря на то, что его не запирали там уже четыре года), включая ночи, так что уже успел устроиться там с комфортом. Единственное, что раздражало, был надзор, потому что помимо него там теперь также дневала и ночевала Джуди, помогавшая ему в проекте по спасению его несчастного ДНК от паучьего, и ее, разумеется, надо было защищать от него. Когда надзорным был Робот, он хотя бы мог поиграть с ним в шахматы или поучить его игре на гитаре, и, несмотря на то что он не мог больше менять его программу вручную, всегда оставался вариант с психологическим давлением. Правда, робот теперь почти не поддавался на обман и шантаж, но когда Смита смущали трудности. А иногда Вилл подключался к Роботу из своей комнаты, и они втроем часами болтали о пустяках. Вилл тоже перестал поддаваться на большинство манипуляционных техник, но с ним даже таким недоверчивым было интересно. Если не интересней. Иногда Вилл даже приходил сам. И это было интересней всего. Нет, раздражал его майор. И Робинсон старший. Когда дежурил кто-то из них, доктор жутко мучился, даже если физических болей не ощущал. Конечно, когда они были, ему было все равно, кто его сторожит. Убить в это время ему хотелось даже Вилла. Зависть к здоровым людям была такой же сильной, как к богатым и имеющим власть. У него опять не было чего-то, что другие воспринимали как должное. Это всегда приводило его в бешенство. Это несправедливо, что он, именно он всегда оказывался на самом дне, несмотря на то, что без устали карабкался вверх. Другие получали все, не пошевелив для этого и пальцем, а он только опускался все ниже и ниже, как бы он ни барахтался.

Хуже всего было, когда отваливался очередной орган. Зубы он потерял на прошлой неделе, и новые жвала были жутко неудобны. Им явно требовалась иная пища, нежели овощи из гидропонического огорода. Желудок же был все еще его собственный, и он не мог питаться ничем, на что чесались его кремниевые жвала. Сегодня отвалилось ухо и начали лезть волосы. Скоро он перестанет узнавать себя в зеркале.

Пять лет им с Джуди удавалось оттягивать момент трансформации, но он наконец настал. И все они знали, что за этим последует. Джон объявит, что Смит стал слишком опасен, и Дон его казнит. Поэтому присутствие что того что другого было мягко скажем неприятно для доктора. У него не было иллюзий насчет того, что это конец. Он был благодарен за лишние пять лет, но даже если бы он обезумел от боли настолько, чтобы покуситься на Робинсонов, ему вряд ли улыбнулась бы удача в этом таймлайне. Нет, либо они с Джуди найдут научный выход из положения  сейчас, либо он умрет.

Вилл как-то сказал, что не понимает, почему все связывают внешность Смита с его характером. Почему Смит-паук опасней, чем Смит-человек? Не то чтобы Смит-паук из альтернативного будущего как-то резко изменился, трансформировавшись. Он и до этого был саботажником, не ставшим убийцей только по чистой случайности. От одного до другого был всего лишь маленький шаг. Зато их Смит, пройдя с Робинсонами через огонь и воду, привязался к ним и даже изменил свою философию. Возможно. По крайней мере, присоединил к своему эго всю их маленькую команду, так что, заботясь о себе, он в первую очередь думал теперь о благе всей команды. Почему тогда все думают, что, став пауком, он внезапно об этом забудет?

Но кто будет слушать Вилла, кроме Смита? Закари иногда верил, что если бы не приближающийся день казни, он бы не стал и думать о том, чтобы причинить кому-либо вред. Его чувство самосохранения всегда было слишком сильное, и оно вынуждает его думать о своем выживании во что бы то ни стало. И боли. Когда были боли, он хотел убить всех. Даже будучи на пороге смерти, этот его проклятый инстинкт самосохранения не давал ему хотеть смерти себе, поэтому он сублимировал свои страдания наружу.

Он так сильно хотел жить. Без разницы, в каком теле. К телу можно привыкнуть. Привык же он к своему старому. Настолько, что сейчас ему было жутко видеть, как оно дезинтегрирует. Он мог бы привыкнуть и к адамантиевому хитину. Быть кремниевой формой жизни наверняка имеет много преимуществ, особенно в космосе. Он мог бы даже стать незаменимым в команде. Интересно, если он поклянется, что не будет вынашивать планы по захвату корабля и так далее, они оставят его в живых?

\- А если ты начнешь вынашивать паучат, твое слово останется в силе? - задал ему риторический, как он думал, вопрос старший Робинсон, и вышел, не дожидаясь ответа.

На самом деле Закари, конечно, не знал. У пауков было коллективное сознание, поэтому если он станет маткой, безусловно, есть такой шанс, что он вынет из своего эго всех, кроме своего нового поколения. Но наверняка же есть способы не дать ему размножиться. Он с радостью обменяет радость материнства на жизнь. В конце концов, он никогда не хотел иметь детей.

Но все это были пустые мечты. Поэтому он пытался привыкнуть к мысли о смерти, что было не так и легко, даже сидя второй месяц взаперти в судовом лазарете корабля, дрейфующего в глубоком космосе, где их общие шансы на выживание приближались к нулю. Если бы они хотя бы могли попасть домой. Или на Альфу Прайм. Но когда они скакнули к Альфе Прайм, спасаясь от черной дыры, образованной машиной времени, разумеется им не хватило топлива даже до ближайшей системы. С тех пор они когда просто дрейфовали, когда им удавалось добыть немного топлива в окружающем космическом мусоре, и они продвигались немного к своей цели. Но на Юпитере 2 не хватало оборудования и специалистов. Ни он, ни Джуди не специализировались даже в углеродной генетике, не то что кремниевой. Если за пять лет они не сообразили, как вылечить мутацию, то вряд ли их озарит за пару дней.

\- Мне надо выйти кое-куда. На пять минут. Веди себя прилично, - зыркнул на него дежуривший в тот день Дон и направился в лазаретную уборную. - Я все слышу, - добавил он, почему-то показав себе на глаза.

Закари только закатил свои от раздражения. Если бы он этого не сделал, он бы мог увидеть, как майор Дон Вест вошел в уборную, разминувшись с буквально прошедшим сквозь него незнакомцем, оттуда выходившим.

\- О, больно мне, больно! - Патетически простонал низкий сухопарый незнакомец средних лет с лицом капризного ребенка, потирая заднее место. - Как обычно никому нет дела до того, что у нас кончилось противогеморройное, ведь страдаю один я. Я умру, и никто не заметит, - проворчал он, не замечая уставившихся на него Смита с Джуди. - Мой хладный труп найдут на толчке, истекшего кровью, что за нелепая смерть для светила науки вроде меня. Не говоря о том, что я слишком молод, чтобы умирать!

Незнакомец тоже, наконец, заметил явно незнакомых ему людей. После долгой испуганной паузы он дернулся, взвизгнул фальцетом и заверещал:

\- Посторонние! Захватчики! Робот! Майор! Профессор Робинсон! Сюда! Спасите меня! Вильям! Пенни! Джуди! Миссис Робинсон! Кто-нибудь! - под конец тирады он уже был под столом.

Когда никто, даже Дон, который должен был "все слышать" из уборной, не явился на его крики, а Джуди, переглянувшись с Закари, пожала плечами, подтверждая, что тоже не понимает, что происходит, незнакомец замолчал, перевел дух, выглянул из-под стола и дрожащим голосом пробормотал:

\- Забирайте что хотите, но пощадите!

\- Как вы здесь оказались? - спросила его Джуди. - Дон! - позвала она майора из уборной.

Когда майор так и не вышел, она заглянула в уборную сама, спугнув незнакомца на другой конец стола, и хмыкнула.

\- Его здесь нет.

\- Что? - не понял Смит.

\- Дона здесь нет. Он точно пошел в уборную?

\- Да, разумеется, я сам видел...

\- Закари, а вы не видели, откуда вышел этот? - кивнула она на скорчившегося в углу незнакомца.

\- Нет, но полагаю, из той же уборной. Если он, конечно, не образовался прямо из воздуха.

\- Меня тоже зовут Закари, - решил перейти к переговорам незнакомец. - Доктор Закари Смит. И нет, я был в уборной один, без Дона. И это возмутительные инсинуации, я вам скажу.

\- Закари Смит? - скрипнул жвалами Закари и подошел ближе к назвавшемуся.

\- Д-да, - пискнул второй Закари Смит, раскаиваясь в своей смелости перед мутирующим лицом своего тезки.

\- Учитывая, что он только что перечислил весь состав Юпитера 2, кроме вас, Закари, - заметила Джуди, выглядывая из лазарета в коридор в поисках майора, - это вполне вероятно.

\- Вероятно что 'это'? - не понял оригинальный Смит.

\- Что он - вы из какого-то другого таймлайна, как тот вы-паук.

\- Я мутировал не в паука, а в это? - показал он пальцем на своего двойника. - Что же меня в таком разе должно было ужалить вместо паука?

Нервы несчастного Смита из параллельной вселенной не вынесли, когда Закари, с некоторым даже удовольствием - потому что оно нестерпимо чесалось уже полчаса, - отодрал свое правое ухо и бросил его на стол перед ним с будничным вздохом "Второе ухо за день". Пришелец взвизгнул, подскочил из-за стола и кинулся в уборную со скоростью звука.

Оригинальный Смит подошел к двери, за которой скрылся его двойник, открыл ее, заглянул внутрь, хмыкнул и сказал:

\- И этот тоже пропал.

\- Закари, на всякий случай не заходите туда.

\- Серьезно? Как будто мне есть что терять? - Смит повернулся лицом к Джуди и демонстративно попятился внутрь уборной, глупо улыбаясь. Помирать, так с музыкой, - подумал он, перешагивая порог. Дверь закрылась, и он понял, что стоит в коридоре вместо полагавшейся уборной, перед дверью какого-то технического помещения.

\- Смит! Что вы здесь делаете? - раздался у него за спиной голос Робинсона старшего.

\- Уборную ищу, - вздохнул Закари. Никуда ему не деться от своего судьи. Хотя... - У меня второе ухо отвалилось, - буднично заметил он.

\- Я вижу, - грустно проворчал Робинсон, беря его под руку.

Не удивился, - подумал Закари. Значит, тот же таймлайн. Жаль.

Следующие несколько часов были весьма забавными, так как подобное стало происходить по всему кораблю. Любой порог превратился в портал, и Джон Робинсон, пытаясь довести Закари до лазарета, попадал куда угодно, но только не туда. Смит покорно тащился за ним. Было так легко убежать от него, достаточно было перейти один из порогов не одновременно с ним, и их бы растащило по разные уровни корабля в разные его версии, но он почему-то передумал помирать с музыкой. Возможно, потому что помимо его трусливых двойников параллельные версии Юпитера 2 предлагали куда менее безобидных существ. И оставаться с ними наедине Закари не хотелось - пусть он и не был настолько трусливым в этой версии, как в параллельной, это не означало, что он был самоубийцей. Как мы уже выяснили, он совсем им не был.

Они уже успели встретить космических пиратов, зеленую девушку, соблазнительно подвывающую, амазонок, инопланетян с серебряной кожей, киборгов, с той же самой серебряной кожей, инопланетян с улиточными антенками, и невесть как попавшую туда цирковую труппу полным составом. Им удалось уйти от всех, пользуясь дверями как порталами - именно тогда Смит узнал, что те действуют на разные партии по-разному - ни разу за ними не было погони, значит порталы для них и для их преследователей вели в разные места. Было очевидно, что параллельный Юпитер 2 был куда более веселым местом, чем их собственный. За пять лет в глубоком космосе, исключая встречу с Протеем, у них было много кризисов, но мало приключений. Космос был в основном пустыней, и им не удалось встретить ни одного оазиса. Но, как показало несколько порталов, параллельные Юпитеры частенько стояли на планетах с земной атмосферой. Они были довольно пустынны, но, судя по разнообразию довольно разумной жизни на них, пусть и частенько агрессивной, густо обитаемыми.

\- Ты же знаешь, что это означает, - спросил Закари Робинсона, когда они ушли от очередных клоунов.

\- Что мы никогда не попадем куда надо?

\- Что среди всего этого где-то тут наверняка есть пауки. И на сей раз у нас не получится от них отбиться, потому что ты прав, мы даже не можем попасть куда нам надо. И Дон тоже.

\- Очевидно, что ты официально стал меньшей из наших проблем. Радуйся.

\- Что-то мне не особо радостно. У меня есть теория причины того, что происходит.

\- Серьезно? - скептически хмыкнул Робинсон.

\- Не один ты тут кандидат наук. Помнишь, как машина времени действовала на планету?

\- Это не похоже на землетрясение.

\- Но это и не машина времени. Это машина... Возможностей. Кто-то построил эту машину, и мы оба знаем кто.

\- Черт, Вилл...

\- Интересно, зачем он ее построил? Ты думаешь, он так пытается перенести нас домой?

\- Видимо. Странный способ.

\- Да нет, то, что мы испытываем сейчас - всего лишь навсего побочный эффект, как и с машиной времени. Это миротрясение.

\- Юпитер же развалится.

\- Он уже в каком-то смысле развалился. И эта проблема куда важнее, чем я или даже пауки. Нам надо остановить машину, пока не поздно.

\- И как мы это сделаем, если мы даже попасть туда куда надо не можем?

\- Я не знаю. Как с радиосвязью? До сих пор хаотична?

\- Как будто все каналы смешались в одном, ничего не разобрать, белый шум.

\- Попробуй выбрать частоту, значение которой знаешь только ты. Глядишь, ее знают и другие ты, но никто другой, уменьшив количество говорящих, и вы сможете поговорить нормально. Надеюсь, другие Робинсоны более полезны, чем другой я, и вы сможете что-то придумать.

\- Почему другой ты выглядел по-другому? - спросил Джон - Закари рассказал, что произошло в лазарете, как только они перешли первый портал, вынесший их в совершенно незнакомую часть корабля - или, как он подозревал сейчас, в параллельную версию Юпитера 2, который был совсем не похож внутренним дизайном.

\- Очевидно, что вероятность одного и того же сперматозоида победить в гонке весьма мала в межпространственном масштабе... Откуда я знаю?

\- Будем надеяться, что параллельный я не настолько отличается от оригинала.

\- Ты уверен, что оригинал среди вас - именно ты?

\- Помолчи немного, - отмахнулся Робинсон от его ворчания, настраивая радио. Гул голосов не прекратился.

\- Ну, очевидно, что других тебя там тоже слишком много, - констатировал Смит.

\- Почему они все говорят одновременно, вместо того чтобы организовать очередность?

\- Очевидно, что у них в гонке тоже выиграли не лучшие сперматозоиды.

\- Заткнись.

Смит только хмыкнул. Было очевидно, что это конец, и то, что теперь конец был не только ему, но и всей команде, было маленьким, но все же утешением.

Они еще немного бесцельно побродили по тессеракту корабля, встретив еще пару странных, на сей раз не гуманоидных, монстров, и в конце концов решили не выходить из гидропонного сада, в котором оказались. По крайней мере там были вода и еда.

\- Вилл поймет, что происходит, и выключит машину, - начал уверять себя Джон.

\- Если он не успел выйти из помещения, где он ее собрал.

\- Кто-нибудь случайно попадет в это помещение и выключит машину.

\- Ты прав, кто-нибудь обязательно поймет, где у машины выключатель, - съязвил Смит.

\- Это не может продолжаться вечно.

\- Конечно нет, скоро порталы перестанут закрываться вместе с дверьми, и корабль буквально разорвет на кусочки. Скоро все закончится.

\- Замолчи, ты не помогаешь.

\- А ты думаешь, что помогаешь?

\- Я пойду. Ты сиди тут, если хочешь.

\- Скажи, когда ты планировал меня убить только за то, что я болею, что было самым сложным?

\- Ты думаешь, я не понимал, как это выглядит? Я знаю, что это не твоя вина. Но так же я знаю, что мне нужно заботиться о своей семье.

\- Так именно в этом дело? В том, что я не твоя семья. Если бы Вилл был на моем месте? Пенни? Джуди? Морин? Даже Дон, потому что он тебе зять? Ты бы не стал так спешить?

\- Я и не спешил!

\- Хм. После какого отвалившегося органа ты это планировал?

\- У нас есть надежные помещения, мы бы держали тебя там. Я не планировал тебя убивать, только в самом крайнем случае.

\- Но ты заставил меня думать, что мои дни сочтены! По-моему, это даже хуже, чем само убийство.

\- Я думал, это поддержит дисциплину.

\- Что, чувство безнадежности усилит мой самоконтроль? Ты паршивый психолог, профессор.

Они почти вцепились друг в друга, но Закари не для этого начал этот разговор. Он не хотел никуда идти, и он не хотел остаться один. Он отвлек Джона хотя бы на пару минут.

Очень вовремя раздался чей-то крик. Здесь, в саду. Они думали, они одни. Сад за пять лет превратился в джунгли, как на Протее, потому что пять лет прошло для них, корабль же дрейфовал уже несколько десятков лет - им удалось не только починить криогенные капсулы, но и найти запасную, так что часть пути они благополучно проспали, потому что дрейф от звезды к звезде занятие не только скучное, но и долгое - для этой цели криогенные капсулы-то и были установлены первоначально.

\- Пауки!

Они оба узнали голос Пенни и верещание Бларпа. Они понеслись на голос во весь опор. Худшее случилось. К счастью для Пенни, они были не единственные, кто понесся ее защищать. Когда Закари и Робинсон добежали до нее, почти все пауки были всмятку, а два другие ее спасителя, которые добежали первыми - победоносны. Впрочем, Пенни тоже была победоносна, стоя над убиенным ею пауком с лопатой. Разумеется, несмотря на то, что она очевидно могла постоять за себя, она все же бы ни за что не справилась со всеми (пауков было несколько десятков, все, кто успел войти в портал до того, как тот сменил направление) одна, да и даже с отцом и доктором, прибежавшими на помощь, поэтому незнакомцы действительно были буквальными спасителями. Также, в отличие от всех остальных, они были хорошо подготовленными к бою.

Пенни, Бларп, пауки и двое незнакомцев, очевидно, прошли в сад из подсобного помещения. Скорее всего Пенни с Бларпом оказались там первыми и, так же как Смит с Джоном, пережидали в саду миротрясение.

Двое незнакомцев были как ночь и день - один в обшарпанных черных доспехах, похожих на те, которые носил майор Вест, только сурово побитых в бою. Второй - в золотых пилотской куртке и галифе. Оба были в шлемах, поэтому лиц видно не было.

\- Чур, в золотом - мой параллельный, - забил Закари второго незнакомца.

\- Папа! - Пенни бросилась к отцу. - Я уже думала, я никого не увижу.

\- Ты точно уверен, что это наша Пенни? - скептически заметил Смит.

\- Настолько же, насколько я уверен, что ты - наш Смит, - отмахнулся от него Робинсон.

\- У вас второе ухо отвалилось? - рассеяла сомнения Пенни. Тот же таймлайн.

\- Они тебя не ужалили? - обеспокоенно начал осматривать ее отец.

\- Вроде бы нет.

\- Спасибо вам, - повернулся наконец Джон к спасителям своей дочери.

Те сняли шлемы. Первый - с трудом раздвинув погнутые створки забрала, второй - с элегантной легкостью. Темный рыцарь оказался майором Вестом, вернее, более поистершейся его версией. Его лицо было таким же обшарпанным, как и доспехи. Золотой же, который оказался под шлемом с такой же золотой шевелюрой, был не знаком на лицо, но все еще мог оказаться Смитом.

\- Профессор, - кивнул золотой им. - Доктор...

\- Простите за вторжение, - извинился параллельный Дон.

\- Это вам спасибо, что спасли Пенни.

\- Нет времени, нам нужно идти, - заспешил золотой.

\- Вы уже уходите? - разочарованно простонала Пенни.

\- Нет, мы все идем, - пробормотал золотой, ковыряясь в двери в подсобное помещение. - Есть такое устройство, которое поможет нам прийти туда, куда нам надо.

\- Мы остановим машину вре... или как ее там? - догадался Робинсон.

\- Ну, не то чтобы остановим. Ее пока никто не включал, - проворчал золотой и открыл дверь. - Все вместе, - приказал он, - Заряда хватит ненадолго.

Все послушно выстроились в один ряд и шагнули за ним в проем. За дверью действительно была комната Вилла. Посреди которой на столе кучей хлама, почти ничем не отличавшейся от обычной для комнаты Вилла кучи электронного хлама в углу, громоздилась та самая машинка. По крайней мере ничем иным она точно не была.

\- Ну разумеется, ты забыл поставить счетчик, отсюда и все проблемы, - проворчал, осматривая машинку, золотой. - Она не знала, куда тебе надо, и открыла двери по всем направлениям.

Вилла в комнате не было, поэтому было не понятно, с кем он разговаривает.

\- У нас есть два выхода, - золотой вернулся к двери и стал устанавливать свое устройство туда. - Либо мы не включаем машинку, разбираем ее, и все происшедшее аннулируется, включая наше присутствие тут. Либо мы ее включаем, все происшедшее останется в силе, машинка делает свое дело. Для того, чтобы решить, нам нужно знать первоначальное задание машинки, а также потери во время всего происшедшего.

Он отошел от двери, и вскоре в нее начали заходить члены оригинальной команды.

\- Смотрю, особых потерь не было, - оглядел он собравшихся.

Те радостно обнимались и подозрительно косились на новичков.

\- Вилл, - спросил Робинсон сына. - Что твоя машина должна была сделать? Доставить нас домой или на Альфу Прайм?

\- Что? Нет. Я хотел извлечь паучье ДНК из доктора.

\- Как?

\- Ну, где-то же есть таймлайн, где паук его не жалит...

\- Ты хотел обменять меня на другого? - вздохнул Смит.

\- Другое тело.

\- И ты не подумал, что к этому телу прилагается другой мозг? Другое сознание? Другой опыт?  И что в таком случае произойдет со мной?

\- Э... Я не думал, что это будет так... Я думал, я поменяю тело, и все.

Смит тяжко вздохнул в фрустрации.

Золотой, который так и не представился и все еще мог оказаться Смитом, начал копаться в машинке, подозвав Вилла.

\- Кажется, мы знаем, как это можно сделать, - наконец бросил золотой, и они с Виллом продолжили копаться в машинке, негромко переговариваясь.

\- На это уйдет какое-то время, - предупредил Вилл.

\- Я стабилизировал двигатель, так что корабль пришел в норму, не толпитесь над душой, - проворчал золотой, разрывая кучу хлама в углу комнаты.

Все медленно начали разбредаться, обмениваясь историями о том, каких визитеров они встретили и в какие порталы они успели заглянуть во время миротрясения.

\- Смит, - подошла к Закари Морин. - У меня был интересный разговор с одной женщиной, которая прошла к нам из другого мира.

\- Дай догадаться - другой Морин Робинсон?

\- Вовсе нет, - таинственно улыбнулась Морин. - Другой доктор Смит.

\- Что?

\- Другой ты - она.

\- Ну это уже... Выходит за всякие рамки, - проворчал Смит и сбежал от всей семейки. Они начинали действовать ему на нервы, да и боли опять начинались, надо было принять анальгетики.

\- Сначала этот противный старикашка, потом женщина... Сейчас они сменят мне тело, и я даже не представляю, на что, - ворчал он до самого лазарета.

Корабль серьезно нуждался в уборке - по коридорам были разбросаны следы пребывания визитеров. Пришло время Роботу поработать румбой.

В лазарете его ждали оба Дона. Вернее, они наверняка ждали другого доктора команды - Джуди, но первым пришел Смит.

\- Дон тут... - замямлил их собственный майор. - У него рука короче барахлит. Покажи, - кивнул он своему параллельному двойнику.

Тот снял куртку и рубашку, обнажая поле шрамов. Правая рука оказалась искусственной. Механизм был давно не чищен, поэтому роботизированная конечность слегка заедала.

\- Ей нужен всего лишь более частый уход. Ваша Джуди так плохо за вами ухаживает? Я имею в виду медицинский уход.

\- Джуди нет. Никого нет. Я один. Был. Пока... - Дон сглотнул, не договорив.

Смит начал чистить механизм руки. Технология была практически не знакома, хотя и интуитивна, поэтому он мог заниматься ей без инструкции.

\- А что ваш партнер, он не может уделить пару минут в неделю?

\- Партнер? Э... А... Не, мы, по правде, только что познакомились.

\- Но он же... Он все-таки Смит?

\- Что? Нет, конечно. Смит... - фыркнул параллельный Вест.

\- Ты думал, что он - ты? - хохотнул Вест оригинальный. - Ну у тебя и самомнение, Смит.

\- Его зовут Ас. Я сам мало о нем знаю, - пожал плечами второй майор. - Но да, вряд ли он ты, Смит.

\- Ты бы лучше спросил, что там действительно с тобой в той реальности, - проворчал оригинальный Дон.

\- Я уже этот вариант видел, что мне спрашивать... Я поражаюсь вашей выдержке, майор, - заметил Смит без энтузиазма. - Поначалу я думал, вы тут меня убить подкарауливаете.

\- Я конечно не поклонник Закари Смитов в принципе, именно из-за них мы все в этой ситуации, - вздохнул параллельный Вест. - Но я осознаю, что мой враг не ты, а пауки. Большинство из моей команды убили они.

\- Ваши шрамы... И рука. От чего это?

\- Пауки, что еще.

\- Хм... Но при этом вы не...

\- Мутировал? Да, как-то миновало.

\- Вы позволите мне взять у вас образец ДНК?

\- Зачем?

\- Вы никогда не задумывались, почему вы не мутировали?

\- Да как-то... Сначала мы не знали, что это вызывает мутацию, а когда Смит... Наш Смит трансформировался, мне было не до этого. Я думаю, я всегда предполагал, что это еще случится.

\- Но прошло сколько поле первого укуса, а вы не менялись?

Доктор собрал образец ткани с внутренней стороны щек новоприбывшего.

\- Ты тут тоже не сразу начал меняться, - бросил оригинальный Вест Смиту.

\- Но мои пять лет были полностью посвящены усовершенствованию способов приостановить это процесс. Вас кто-то лечил?

\- Нет. Джуди умерла одной из первых.

\- Тогда это, вполне возможно, иммунитет. Может, мне не нужна никакая машинка, и я смогу вылечиться с помощью вас.

\- Что будет, если машинку не включат? Тогда меня здесь никогда и не было, откуда вы возьмете мой иммунитет?

\- Возможно, он не выработанный, а врожденный, и у нашего майора он тоже есть. Открывайте рот, майор.

Но, сравнив два образца, он подтвердил то, что уже знал, так как в свое время уже исследовал всю команду на врожденный иммунитет - в оригинальном майоре его не было.

\- Ваш организм настолько сильный, в отличие от моего, что он подавил первоначальную мутацию. Я же смог ее только отсрочить. Надо сообщить Вильяму - даже если у него не получится с машинкой, он уже меня ей спас.

\- Ее все рано придется включить.

\- Да, но мне не нужно чужое тело, машинку можно использовать на что-то иное. Переброс нас на Землю или Альфу Прайм, например.

Когда они сообщили об этом Виллу и золотому Асу, те чертыхнулись и тут же стали спорить о том, как можно осуществить перенос корабля к обитаемому миру. Эта задача тоже была возможно осуществима, но требовала времени. Вскоре к их обсуждению присоединились все, имеющие хоть какое-то образование в физике. Смит выяснил, что Вильям собрал то, что Ас называл межпространственным двигателем, который есть и на собственном транспорте Аса, поэтому он, довольно шапочно, правда, знаком с его устройством. На самом деле, Ас был знаком с Робинсонами именно по этой причине, что использовал Юпитер 2 как ремонтную мастерскую - Вилл во всех возможных вселенных на каком-то этапе изобретал этот самый двигатель или мог запросто вникнуть в его конструкцию. Ас мог помочь только тем, что знал о возможностях двигателя и мог подтолкнуть Вилла к тем или иным выводам.

Если честно, то Закари так и не понял принципа действия агрегата, не то что смог внести какие-то дельные предложения по его работе, зато быстро вник в систему параллельных измерений и законов перемещения между ними. Оказывалось, что прыгнуть можно только туда, где ты есть, непосредственно конкретно туда где ты сам есть. Именно поэтому во время миротрясения смешались только Юпитеры 2, а не вся вселенная. Оставался вопрос, как к ним попал Ас, вернее, понятно, как он попал к ним - с Доном, но как он попал к тому Дону, если в его мире оставались только он и - возможно (он так и не сказал, смог ли он его победить) - другой, паукообразный, Смит.

В конце концов им удалось найти вариант, который мог привести к нужному результату, если повезет. Они прыгнут в реальность с определенными условиями - Юпитер благополучно приземлился на Альфа Прайм (что означало, что Закари не смог или не захотел его саботировать), оставив здесь одного из Донов на корабле Аса (или Асмобиле, как Смит тут же его про себя обозвал), а потом оба двигателя встретятся на середине - двигатель Вилла не будет перемещаться в пространстве, а корабль Аса - через измерения. В результате, теоретически, они должны были сойтись в нужной точке. Требовались калибровки на обоих двигателях, так что Вильям остался ковыряться в своем, а Ас ушел на свой корабль. Его корабль, кстати, переместился автоматически за ним, когда он прошел через портал сюда - тоже по причинам, которые Смит не понял. Ведь если на борту его корабля никого нет, то он и переместиться никуда не может. Возможно, подобная удобная антиугонная система была объяснима тем, что Ас и его корабль были буквально одним целым. Каким образом, он понять не смог.

Закари тоже предстояла работа до отправления - он намеревался себя вылечить. Он вернулся в лазарет и проанализировал ДНК снова. Майор Вест из параллельного мира тоже мутировал под действием паучьего яда, только вместо того, чтобы самому стать паукообразным, он приобрел иммунитет от самой возможности. Гораздо удобней, чем приобретенный иммунитет, который не затрагивает ДНК, а выражается только в присутствии антител, готовых к вторжению. По крайней мере, удобно для приобретшего подобный иммунитет - потому что он будет передаваться по наследству. Но гораздо сложнее для того, кто пытается переместить иммунитет одного человека к другому. Без Джуди он не справится.

\- Я так и знала, то ты не дождешься и будешь пытаться сделать все сам, - возникла на пороге Джуди. - Мы скоро прилетим на Альфу Прайм, там все сделают.

\- Только вот если у Вильяма и Аса не получится, и у меня потом не получится, без Альфы Прайм, то мы окажемся точно в таком же положении, что и до всего этого. Поэтому мне необходимо попытаться сделать это до того, чтобы успеть остановить их, если я пойму, что агрегат Вильяма - единственный вариант моего выздоровления.

\- Ты обменяешь наши жизни на свою? Впрочем, чего я спрашиваю... Конечно ты это сделаешь.

\- Прости, если моя неминуемая и скорая смерть перевешивает ваши в далеком тумане неизвестности будущего.

\- Ладно, ладно... - проворчала Джуди и предложила помочь.

Вдвоем дело заспорилось. Хоть они и не стали большими специалистами по гибридизированной ДНК, но, сравнив образцы Веста и Смита, они с легкостью выделили нужные различия, и использовали способ самих пауков, который хорошо изучили за эти годы борьбы с ним, для их копирования и переноса. Оставалось только ждать результата.

\- Надеюсь, несчастный Дон из той жуткой вселенной, в которой он остался один, останется с нами, - заметила мечтательно Джуди.

\- О. Ты хочешь, чтобы они соревновались друг с другом. Хорошая мысль, а то майор как-то не торопиться надеть кольцо на то что любит, по причине отсутствия конкуренции, - одобрил Смит.

\- Я вообще-то имела в виду более эротические фантазии, - хмыкнула Джуди.

\- Фу, - скривился Закари. - Вообще если у Вильяма получится, людей будет в вашем будущем завались, и большинство не будут носить лицо и даже - кто знает - отвратительные манеры майора. Возможно, твой стокгольмский синдром постепенно сойдет на нет, и вопрос отпадет сам собой?

\- Ты намекаешь на то, что я выбрала его только потому что единственные мужчины не родственники последние пять лет были ты да он?

\- Нет, ну что ты. Я сомневаюсь, что на твой выбор повлияло отсутствие конкуренции, ты вполне разумная девушка и не стала бы связываться с придурком только потому что он последний человек в обозримой вселенной. Но его манера считать, что любовь - это соревновательный спорт, могла повлиять.

\- Посмотрим.

\- Есть еще, конечно, фактор беременности, но опять-таки, ты достаточно разумная девушка, чтобы не связывать себя на всю жизнь с придурком только потому что он бэби папа.

Джуди со страхом посмотрела на Смита.

\- Не бойся, я никому не сказал, - проворчал тот. - Но тебе бы следовало тщательней утилизировать свои тесты на беременность. Я здесь живу все-таки...

\- Я еще даже не решила, оставлю ли ребенка. Растить его здесь... Вот если мы попадем на Альфу Прайм...

\- Не знаю, где лучше... Я вот вовсе не хочу на Альфу Прайм.

\- Почему?

\- Не потому что не соскучился по планетарной жизни и цивилизации. Но мне кажется вы все забыли, что первым на Альфу Прайм скорее всего попало Глобальное Восстание, потому что это однозначно были не мы.

\- Ну, предложим, что Глобальные Космические Силы не отвоевали ее обратно, на что мы надеемся, но тебе-то что бояться? Ты же на них вроде работал?

\- Абсолютно безыдейно. Иты забыла, что меня они тоже попытались убить абсолютно также, как и вас?

\- Вот как связываться со злодеями. Никакого чувства лояльности.

\- Я не уверен, что они злодеи в данной ситуации.

\- Что?

\- Народные восстания обычно не поднимают из злодейских побуждений, дорогая. Обычно это ответ на чье-то чужое злодейство.

\- Но именно они - убийцы.

\- Ну, с методами можно спорить, не спорю, но ты уверена, что убийцы только они? Если убийства совершены косвенным путем, становятся ли они менее убийственными? Кто, ты думаешь, привел в негодность старушку Землю? Наши любимые корпорации, которые не захотели видеть последствия собственной жадности. Кто собирался оставить на убитой ими планете умирать 90 процентов населения только за то, что у них нет денег на билет?

\- Это неправда!

\- Ты не настолько наивна, чтобы не знать, что это правда. Но стокгольмский синдром, с другой стороны... Сложно понимать, что ты сражаешься не на той стороне, посреди боя. Плавали, знаем. Майор еще под стол пешком ходил, когда я сражался в тысячелетних войнах. С тех пор я зарекся принимать чью-либо сторону, кроме своей собственной.

Больше они не разговаривали. Вскоре после введения сыворотки и этого разговора, Смиту стало совсем плохо, и он свалился в лихорадке. Означало ли это, что вакцина работает, или наоборот? Не было никакой возможности это проверить, кроме теста ДНК, но брать и анализировать его каждые пять минут было бы чересчур. Впрочем, Закари не было никакого дела до тестов - он провалился в беспамятство. По всей видимости, лихорадка спала, и он уснул, так как когда он очнулся, он помнил сон.

Во сне он встретился с еще одним собой, только тот был похож на него самого, в отличие от предыдущих двух. Он не помнил, что происходило, только теплое чувство по отношении к нему, такое же, какое он испытывал к самому себе.

Сделав анализ нового теста, Смит обнаружил, что все клетки в его организме носили его исконное ДНК. Так как ему еще предстоял косметический ремонт, он остался в лазарете, а Джуди пошла проверять статус машины Вилла и сообщать остальным об успехе.

Ни зубы, ни уши, ни волосы не отрасли обратно сами по себе. Жвала и кое-какие уже начавшие проклевываться дополнительные паучьи органы отсохли, но ничего не отросло взамен. Если бы у него уже были заменены к этому моменту какие-нибудь жизненно важные органы, сыворотка бы его убила.

К счастью, у них был неплохой регенерационный раствор, который они до сих пор каким-то чудом не использовали весь. Раньше он ему был бесполезен, так как только ускорил бы трансформацию, но теперь Смит мог спокойно им воспользоваться. Так что новость о том, что Вилл и Ас наконец готовы к испытаниям, застала его в регенерирующей ванне. Стволовые клетки, катализированные гормоном роста, уже успешно начали свою работу, и продолжат без раствора. Покидать теплую утробу ванны все равно не хотелось, и пришлось до одурения накачаться анальгетиками, потому что растущие зубы причиняли чуть ли не большую боль, чем растущие жвала, да и внутри что-то определенно росло, хотя он не заметил, что он что-то успел там потерять.

Новость принесли Пенни с Бларпом. Бларп, которая за пять лет вымахала чуть ли не со свою хозяйку, все еще оставалась любопытным как ребенок, так что разбудили его ладошкой в лицо. Смит только надеялся, что она не загрязнила раствор, еще одной гибридизации он не перенесет.

Когда все снова обрались вокруг слегка изменившегося агрегата, Вилл еще раз объяснил, что произойдет, и Ас с Вестом отправились на корабль Аса. Если ничего не получится, ничего в их маленьком мирке не изменится. Закари с большим трудом заставил себя не проситься к ним третьим. Он не хотел рисковать остаться на Юпитере 2 при любом раскладе. Решение уйти уже назрело. Единственное, что его останавливало, оно же, парадоксально, главная причина решения, сейчас довольно переговаривался по комму с Асом - им нужно было синхронизировать свои действия на расстоянии. Вильям Робинсон был занимательным ребенком, и подростком стал самым интересным собеседником, который у Закари был. Разумеется, он был гениальным физиком, но он также был единственным, кто мог не только игнорировать не слишком удобный характер Смита, как обычно делали все остальные, но и успешно с доктором ладить.

Отлет прошел довольно гладко, если не считать тошноты, которую вызвал переход у большинства. Альфа Прайм действительно была теперь за иллюминатором. Второго Юпитера 2 было не видно, но если они прибыли сюда пять лет назад, то и видно его быть не должно. Но Робинсоны определенно были внизу на планете, иначе трюк бы не удался. Оставалось перенастроить двигатель и начать двигаться в сторону своего собственного измерения, при этом не покидая пространственных координат.

\- Может, останемся здесь? - предложила Морин. - Тут явно стабильная колония под управлением Глобальных Космических Сил. Там? Может быть что угодно, и скорее всего, ввиду того, что мы вовремя туда не прилетели, планета захвачена Глобальным Восстанием.

\- А как Дон и Ас? - воскликнула Пенни.

\- А что с ними станется?

\- Нет, - отрезал Джон. - Мы будем действовать по плану. Нам нечего делать в чужой вселенной. Мало ли что произойдёт, если мы здесь останемся.

\- Судя по тому Дону и Асу, перемещение между вселенными ничему не вредит. Так что это не аргумент.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, вредит ли долгое присутствие в чужой вселенной или нет? Они всего лишь проходят мимо.

\- Вовсе нет, профессор, - отозвался из комма, который Вилл держал открытым, Ас.

\- Ас! - воскликнул Вилл. - Мы уже в нашем мире? Все сработало? Мы теперь около Альфы Прайм нашей вселенной?

\- Пока нет, но мы достаточно близко друг от друга, чтобы мои межпространственные бустеры смогли до вас дотянуться. Насчет вашего аргумента - нет абсолютно никаких противопоказаний длительному пребыванию в другом мире. Вот делать межпространственный двигатель без счетчика вредит - образуется портальная аномалия. Но успокойтесь, мы вовремя залатали дыру, вроде бы никто не пострадал, хотя я не могу быть на сто процентов уверенным, так как не знаю о потерях со стороны всех задействованных вселенных. Но сама аномалия была достаточно быстро локализована, так что никаких необратимых последствий.

\- Все равно нам не следует этого делать, - проворчал Джон.

\- У вас уже и не получится, - откликнулся Ас. - Вы почти в своей вселенной. Мы уже видим Альфу. А теперь мы видим вас. С прибытием.

\- Как там? - спросила первой Джуди, когда они все столпились у обзорного экрана.

\- Практически ничего не изменилось. Возможно, Глобальные Космические Силы все-таки добрались первыми.

Они начали прослушивать обрывки радиопередач с Альфы Прайм, чтобы понять ситуацию. Было очевидно, что там очень много людей, но не было сообщений о войнах или кризисах.

\- Так мы ничего не узнаем, - сказал их Дон. - Дайте я попытаюсь связаться со штабом Космических Сил.

Если те здесь есть... - проворчал Смит. - И если их пароль не изменился за полсотни лет - или сколько тут прошло лет относительно нашего.

\- Не все ли равно? - недоуменно спросил Вилл. - Это колония людей, что вам еще надо? Мы что, повернем назад, если это Глобальное Восстание? Они что, не люди?

\- Они могут отнестись к нам враждебно, Вилл, - объяснила Морин.

\- Не все ли им равно теперь? И не все ли нам равно?

\- Ну, счастливых вам переговоров с планетарной защитой, - объявил Закари. - Но у меня при любом раскладе иные планы.

\- Что? - удивился Вилл.

\- Я очень благодарен вам за то, что вы дали мне второй шанс и все такое. В благодарность я уйду из ваших жизней навсегда. Если, конечно, мистер Ас меня подбросит до ближайшей иной вселенной.

\- В благородность? - разозлился Вилл. - "В благодарность разрешите вас предать", - передразнил он Смита.

\- Предать? Вильям, поверь, я знаю, что такое предательство, и это не оно.

\- Почему же это так чувствуется?

\- Вильям...

\- Вилл, доктор прав, - попытался успокоить сына Джон.

\- А ты всегда хотел от него избавиться. И вы все! Это вам в благодарность он уходит!

Вилл подошел к Смиту вплотную.

\- Но это я тебя спас! Я! Не они. Это ко мне ты должен чувствовать благодарность. Что ты сделаешь в благодарность мне?

\- Уйду, - грустно ответил Закари.

Вилл ударил Смита в грудь и выбежал из комнаты.

\- Можно тогда Дону остаться? - спросила Пенни.

\- Если меня примут... - раздался голос Веста из комма. - Я вообще тоже просил мистера Аса подбросить меня до любого населенного мира, когда нас затянуло в вашу аномалию.

\- Мы будем рады вам, майор, даже если нас всех не примут на планете, - сказала за всех Морин.

\- Спасибо.

\- Это означает, что для вас действительно, доктор, есть место в Диком Огне, - сказал Ас по комму. - Поднимайтесь на борт.

\- Ну вот все и устроилось, - вздохнул Смит.

После того как Смит собрал все свои скудные пожитки, он пошел искать Вилла. Нашел он его в саду, сидящим на ветке, как какой-нибудь бларп.

\- Я всегда чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке в этом мире, - признался Закари, прислоняясь к дереву, на котором сидел Вилл. - С тех пор как я узнал про параллельные, меня не оставляет ощущение, что я никогда и не был из этого. Может быть, меня подбросили в детстве? Может, когда-нибудь я найду свой мир?

Вилл не ответил, игнорируя его.

\- Я знаю, что ты для меня сделал. Ты изобрел машину, чтобы меня спасти. Я благодарен тебе. Только вместо того, чтобы сделать то, что ты хочешь, я отплачу тем, что тебе нужно, мой мальчик. Настолько я тебе благодарен. Потому что то, что тебе надо, причинит боль и мне. А ты знаешь, насколько я не люблю боль. Было бы куда легче продолжать потакать нашим желаниям, да же? Быть жадными и жить сегодняшним днем. А когда мы уничтожим все, что нам мешает, и сами окажемся ни с чем? Не проблема, можно же найти другую планету, другой дом, другую семью...

\- Ты уходишь, потому что, если ты не уйдешь, ты уничтожишь мою семью? - наконец ответил Вилл. - Но ты теперь не паук и никогда им не будешь! Теперь этого не случится!

\- О, Вильям, Вильям, ты все еще так наивен. Возможно, я не смогу уничтожить их физически, но теперь, когда у меня нет повода их терпеть...

\- Это неправда. Ты не захочешь причинять им боль.

\- Ты прав, Вильям. Я не хочу. Именно поэтому я ухожу.

\- Почему нельзя остаться и не причинять никому боль?

\- Потому что это слишком большое для меня искушение. Ты - слишком большое искушение. Ты слишком напоминаешь мне меня в юности.

\- Я понял, - лицо Вилла посуровело, и он снова отвел взгляд куда-то в глубь сада, как будто где-то там была не стенка, а горизонт. - Уходи.

Смит вздохнул, не поверив в искренность подростка.

 - Когда-нибудь, когда ты вырастешь, ты по-настоящему поймешь. И еще скажешь мне спасибо. Прощай.

Смит обернулся на пороге, но Вилла было практически не видно за зарослями.


	2. Суррогат

**_два_** **_Суррогат_**

 

 _Here again_  
  
You drain me  
You drag me  
You put me down in here  
I am I see you suffering  
  
I need it  
The pain you place in me  
I feel this  
It tears away at me  
  
I'll drain you   
I'll drag you  
I'll put you down in here  
You are you see me suffering  
  
I need it  
The pain you place in me  
I feel this  
It tears away at me  
  
Down here  
I see it's over now  
I wish you could  
Substitute these feelings for me

_  
Dogfight_Substitute_

_Ну вот опять_

_Ты иссушаешь меня  
_ _Ты тащишь меня  
_ _Ты опускаешь меня сюда  
_ _Я есть, я вижу, ты страдаешь_

_Мне она нужна,  
_ _Боль, что ты вкладываешь в меня  
_ _Я чувствую это  
_ _Она отрывает от меня_

_И я иссушу тебя  
_ _Я утащу тебя  
_ _Я опущу тебя сюда  
_ _Ты есть, ты видишь - я страдаю_

_Мне она нужна,  
Боль, что ты вкладываешь в меня  
_ _Я чувствую это_  
Она отрывает от меня

_Здесь внизу  
_ _Я вижу, что все кончено  
_ _Хоть бы ты смог  
_ _Заменить эти чувства ко мне_

_Догфайт_Суррогат_

 

В Асмобиле (то есть, конечно же, Диком Огне, но Смит никак не мог привыкнуть к такому претенциозному названию), оказавшемуся красным потрепанным катерком, действительно было тесно. Помимо кокпита в нем было всего одно жилое помещение в хвосте, которое явно было приспособлено как жилье уже после того, как его построили.

\- Здесь были баки с горючим. Поэтому иногда все еще воняет, - объяснил Ас, показывая гостю его новые "апартаменты", при виде которых Закари нестерпимо захотелось обратно на Юпитер 2. Хорошо, что у него не было клаустрофобии. Да и в комфорте ему периодически отказывали, так что он уже почти привык. И главное, выносить ему это придется не так уж и долго - всего лишь до ближайшего мира.

\- Я как раз хотел спросить - неужели межпространственный двигатель действительно перпетуум мобиле? Ему не нужно горючее.

\- Ну, двигателем его называют чисто условно... На самом деле это что-то вроде отмычки. Отмычке не нужно горючее, вся энергия, которая ей нужна - это вставить и повернуть, а для этого хватает человеческих усилий. Иногда даже и этого не требуется, как ты знаешь. Вот тут Дон оставил всю еду и кухонные принадлежности, которые мы брали ему, пользуйся. Лежанка твоя, когда я за рулем.

\- Хорошо. Что у нас тут... Бобы... Сковорода... Горелка. На тебя готовить?

\- Нет, не переводи продукты. Я иногда люблю побаловаться едой, но... Мне не нужно. Спать мне правда тоже не нужно, так что я подумал... лежанка тоже вся твоя.

\- Не нужно ни есть, ни спать, что ты за зверь, мистер Ас?

\- Я не мистер. И я жесткосветовая голограмма. Зови меня Арнольд. Или Риммер. Ас - это должность.

\- Жесткосветовая?

\- Не спрашивай. Я только знаю, что это возможно, как - не в курсе.

\- Значит я был прав, твой искусственный разум - одно целое с твоим кораблем.

\- Что? Нет, у нее свой искусственный разум. Скажи здрасти, Холли.

\- Здрасти, - раздался женский голос из динамиков.

\- А в моем разуме нет ничего искусственного, я человек, только умерший, - признался Риммер.

\- Перенос разума, - ахнул Смит. Пожалуй, главная мечта для него была в свое время - это заиметь себе тело робота, чтобы жить в нем вечно. - В практически вечное тело.

\- Когда мне рекламировали жесткосветовую версию, мне сказали, что она практически неразрушимая, но, будучи Асом... Асы долго не живут. Даже будучи жесткосветовыми голограммами. Внезапно оказалось, что есть очень много способов ее разрушить. Ну, теперь я по крайней мере знаю все способы, чтобы их сторониться... Мои предшественники узнавали их так сказать на практике... Так куда тебя подбросить?

\- Есть миры, в которых я похож на себя, но... нет всей этой истории с Юпитером 2?

\- Я спрошу Холли. Располагайся пока. Это может занять время.

Поев и подремав, Закари полез в кокпит, посмотреть, не нашли ли они уже что подходящее.

\- Есть несколько вариантов. Мы нашли тебя, похожего, с совершенно иной судьбой, но в мире, который совсем не похож на твой. Разумеется, всегда есть ближайшие варианты, где ты просто не стал ввязываться в историю с Ю2.

\- Нет-нет-нет-нет, хватит с меня того мира. Чем мир более не похож на мой, тем лучше.

\- Я так и понял. Ты сильно отличаешься от Дона. Тому надо было чем ближе к его, тем лучше. Хорошо. Эта Земля ушла в развитии несколько дальше, чем твоя, это обычно всех радует, новые технологии, все такое...

\- Расскажи про того меня.

\- Все Закари Смиты, похожие на тебя внешне - из ближайших, те, у которых жизнь мало чем отличается от твоей, а их мир не отличается ничем. Так что... Единственный, кого мы нашли с твоей внешностью, но с отличающимся миром, не Закари Смит. У нас не полный каталог, поэтому могут быть другие, разумеется, но... Зачем тебе про него знать? Тебе не обязательно с ним встречаться.

\- Я хочу его встретить. Как его зовут?

\- Зорг. Жан-Батист Эммануэль, - прочитал он с экрана.

\- Летим.

\- Как хочешь, - пожал плечами Арнольд. - Это займет какое-то время.

\- Скажешь, когда долетим.

По правде, ему нужно было еще хотя бы пару дней на регенерацию, прежде чем встречаться с кем-либо - уши еще не полностью отрасли. Но он решил, что отдохнет в том мире. Возможно, у них тоже есть регенерационные ванны.

Когда они долетели, он маялся скукой в кокпите - здесь хотя бы что-то менялось. Лететь сквозь миры было, впрочем, тоже достаточно скучно, одно звездное поле сменялось другим, практически неотличимым...

\- Мы тут, - разбудил его от дремы Арнольд. Закари с уколом ностальгии узнал голубой шарик Земли.

\- Ойой, - сообщил Риммер ему через какое-то время рассматривания экрана на приборной панели. - Я бы не советовал тебе привыкать к этой Земле. Да и всей этой вселенной. Смотри - показал он на что-то на обзорном экране. - Судя по показаниям, совсем недавно тут был прорыв между вселенными, и сюда явился весьма нежелательный гость. Холли, кто-нибудь уже занимается проблемой, или мы тут не случайно?

\- Это проблема класса С, ты же знаешь, что нас на такие не вызывают, дорогой, мы ничем помочь не можем обычно. - ответил голос из панели. - Сканирую на присутствие королевской крови... Мм... Нашла, но в нескольких десятках световых лет отсюда. И удаляется.

\- Местный транспорт - какая у него скорость?

\- Если они хотят успеть обратно - они должны в скором времени повернуть. Но если ты спросишь меня, они сбегают.

\- Кто королевской крови, отсюда не разглядеть?

\- Нет. Ойой. Тебе это не понравится, дорогой.

\- Что еще?

\- Я зафиксировала переговоры "гостя" с Зоргом.

\- Точно? Именно с ним?

\- Это тот же телефон, по которому я сейчас назначала вашу встречу.

\- А вот это уже не совпадение, Хол.

\- Вы уверены, что у "гостя" плохие намерения? - выразил свои сомнения Смит. - Может быть он как я, хочет встретиться со своим... Мы тут тоже гости.

\- Зорг в таком разе очень популярен среди своих параллельных двойников. Но это не его параллельный двойник. Гость - класса С, то есть Смертельный. У них только одна цель - уничтожение всего живого на их пути. То, что он с кем-то переговаривается, уже странно, так как опасен он именно тем, что с ним невозможно вести переговоры. Если он с кем-то разговаривает, значит, ему что-то нужно. Значит, он чего-то боится. Чего он может бояться?

\- Не королевской крови, та сбежала, - пожал плечами Закари.

\- Значит, в дело вступаем мы, - вздохнул Ас.

\- Начать можно с того, чтобы узнать, о чем "гость" разговаривал с Зоргом, - заметил Смит. - Встреча уже назначена, да?

\- Не совсем, - сообщила Холли. - Он никого не принимает, и ни с кем не разговаривает, кроме некоего мистера Тень, как сообщила его секретарь. Она сначала убедилась, что мы не он.

\- Нашего "гостя", значит, зовут мистер Тень, - хмыкнул Риммер. - Никакой фантазии.

\- Пошли спросим Зорга, что от него было нужно мистеру Тени, - предложил Закари.

\- Пожалуй, ты прав, - согласился Арнольд. - У нас нет других зацепок.

\- Погодите. Зорг тоже покидает планету, - сообщила Холли. - В том же направлении.

\- Мы остаемся здесь. Мы последняя линия защиты, - решил Ас.

\- И что мы будем здесь делать? - скептически заметил Смит.

\- Что-нибудь придумаем.

\- Мистер Тень чего-то боится, так? - начал рассуждать вслух Закари. - Ему что-то нужно, так? Возможно что-то, что полетела доставать королевская кровь, поэтому он послал вдогонку Зорга? Может, нам тоже следует полететь туда же? Чтобы убедиться в том, что королевская кровь достанет это раньше, чем Зорг.

Ас задумался, потом спросил компьютер катера:

\- Холли, какова вероятность того, что доктор Смит прав?

\- Довольно высокая. Убегают обычно в разных направлениях, а тут маршрут точно совпадает - пока нет отклонений ни на световую секунду. И я нахожу прецеденты, когда помимо королевской крови нужны были какие-либо артефакты, за которыми в данном случае и может вестись охота.

\- Хорошо. Дождись, когда они оба остановятся, и перенесись туда через связь Смита с Зоргом, посмотрим, за чем тут все бегают.

\- Будет сделано.

Через несколько часов они оказались на орбите голубой планеты, почти полностью покрытой океанами.

\- Они теперь оба там у поверхности на одном корабле. Отсюда, кстати, я вижу, что это принцесса, - сообщила Холли.

\- Принцесса? - воскликнул Риммер. - Мы тут точно не нужны. Она справится.

\- А Зорг? - спросил Смит.

\- А Зорг - нет.

\- Вот это-то меня и беспокоит.

\- Если он работает на класс С, то туда ему и дорога, - отмахнулся Ас.

\- Я бы все-таки советовал вам сесть, - угрожающе произнес Закари. Он ожидал, что этим все и кончится, поэтому приберег пару козырей в рукаве. В виде бластера майора, который он экспроприировал перед подъемом на борт Дикого Огня. Бластера, который он сейчас вежливо прижал к виску голограммы. - Я понимаю, что есть вероятность того, что огонь бластера в упор не находится в списке вещей, способных уничтожить жесткосветовую голограмму, но стоит ли это того, чтобы проверять?

\- Ладно, ладно, - проворчал Ас. - Спасем мы твоего Зорга. Не знаю, что ты хочешь в нем увидеть. И нет, удара бластера в упор в списке нет, потому что уже проверено. Можешь убрать игрушку. Можно было просто попросить.

\- Эрм... Окей. Извини, - промямлил Закари, убирая ствол.

Когда они наконец добрались до корабля, плывущего над океаном, все его спешно покидали. Внутри кричала сирена.

\- Эвакуация, - констатировал Ас. - Ты уверен, что хочешь продолжать?

\- Что происходит?

\- Согласно корабельному журналу, на борту бомба, - сообщила Холли.

\- Весело, теперь мы еще все взорвемся, - проворчал Риммер, доставая какую-то подвеску из бардачка и надевая ее на шею. - Сиди тут, - приказал он Смиту. - Холли, лети на Промежуток, ждите меня там. Я щас.

Он вышел из катера, катер с недоумевающим Смитом на борту на автопилоте вылетел из ангара корабля и завинтился в межпространство.

Они сели на планете, покрытой красными скалами, и Холли открыла кокпит. Болезненно желтая атмосфера, которую она при этом туда запустила, была в буквальном смысле тошнотворной. У Закари закружилась голова. Он вылез из кокпита, и его тут же вырвало.

Через какое-то время, за которое Закари успело слегка полегчать, недалеко от катера произошло что-то странное - послышался звук свистка, и из ниоткуда возникло огненное облако, из которого вышел Ас, тащащий за шкирку то, что могло быть только Зоргом. И вот в этот момент в голове у Смита все смешалось. Помимо вновь нахлынувшей тошноты и головокружения там оказались посторонние мысли. Чертовы мангалоры! - кричал он у себя в голове - или это был кто-то другой, потому что он даже не знал, что такое мангалоры. Он был зол на них, на мистера Тень, на себя, а больше всего почему-то на какие-то камни.

Он смутно почувствовал, что его куда-то ведут, и он при этом сильно спотыкается. А потом все прекратилось. Вместо жуткого марева каменистой планеты был сладкий ветер, пахнущий ирисами, и сухая трава под ногами - и вскоре под всем телом, так как ноги у него подкосились, и он отказался дальше идти. В голове было снова ясно и тихо до звона в ушах.

\- Кто вы? - услышал он почти свой голос.

Сначала он подумал, что сказал что-то сам, но, когда голос произнес: "Какого черта?", он заметил, что не пошевелил губами. Ах да, Зорг.

Тот сидел на траве рядом и зло сверкал глазами из-под черной челки.

\- Пошли, - сказал Риммер, оказавшийся у него за спиной. - Тут до Штаба рукой подать.

\- Я спрашиваю, кто вы и какого черта! - еще больше разозлился Зорг, отказываясь двигаться. Смит же послушно встал.

\- Я - это ты, - подошел Закари к Зоргу, чтобы тому было видней, что они похожи. - Он, - показал он на Аса, - тебя спас. Потому что я попросил.

Смит подал своему двойнику руку, но тот отмахнулся от нее и встал сам, хоть и с большим трудом.

\- Это мало что объясняет, - проворчал Зорг.

\- Лори? - воскликнул Риммер. Неизвестно откуда - потому что вокруг не было ни единого кустика, сколько хватало глаз, - к ним вышла молодая девушка. - Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Цветочки собираю, - саркастически ответил она, разглядывая их с Зоргом. - От вас такие круги идут, я аж подумала, случилось что.

\- Ну... - замялся Ас. - Так получилось.

\- Ага. Нагоняй тебе будет... - присвистнула она. – Промежуток, поди, опять заблевали весь…

\- Ага… Поэтому я их сюда и привел, совершенно невозможно было их в Дикий Огонь затащить, они бы и мне там все обблевали, пока я их вывозил.

\- Понятно. Кто спросит, почему я сапоги ношу, - похвасталась она своими высокими сапогами, - Из-за таких как вы, слабаки. Но главная проблема тут не это, - посмотрела она на Арнольда строго. - Ты же понимаешь, что неавторизированное слияние запрещено?

\- Я только когда этого приволок, понял, что опростоволосился, - показал Риммер на Зорга. - Я честно не специально. Просто свисток был настроен на Промежуток.

\- Короче, я тебя предупредила, - пожала плечами Лори. - Пошли уже. По дороге расскажешь свою душещипательную историю.

И Риммер рассказал. Ей, и, заодно, Зоргу.

Штаб был большим палаточным городом. Над большой центральной палаткой развевался флаг, который представлял собой два стилизованных глобуса – красный и синий. Но, внезапно, присмотревшись, Смит понял, что глобус один, фиолетовый, и настолько объёмный, что казалось, что он крутится.

\- Подождите нас здесь, - передав Смита и Зорга охране, Лори и Риммер пошли в центральную палатку. Вскоре их тоже туда пригласили.

\- Ну, а что скажете мне вы? - спросила у них властная темнокожая женщина, оказавшаяся там. - Какие ваши пожелания в этой ситуации?

\- Верните меня домой, - приказным тоном ответил Зорг.

\- Вот как раз вас-то я и не могу отпустить домой, дома у вас уже нет. Вы там погибли при взрыве. А вы, я так полагаю, - повернулась она к Смиту, - домой как раз не хотите.

Закари кивнул.

\- Что ж. Придется вам подобрать новые миры. Или один мир?

\- Один.

\- Разные, - одновременно сказали они. Смит определенно хотел жить в одном мире с Зоргом, но с печалью убедился в том, что тот не разделяет его желания.

\- Разберетесь между собой сами, - пожала женщина плечами. - Ас, на твою ответственность пока размести их у себя в палатке. Когда миры будут выбраны, отвези их.

У Смита оставалось, значит, еще время на то, чтобы переубедить Зорга.

В палатку зашел мужчина лет пятидесяти с глазами как лед. Было в нем что-то неуловимо знакомое.

\- Это они? - кивнул он на Смита с Зоргом. - Ну надо же. Арн, ты прям как та кошка, что тащит дохлых мышей к хозяину в кровать. И противно, и умильно.

\- Сэр, я...                                                                          

\- Да ладно. И перестань звать меня сэр, в конце концов. Ну, братцы-акробатцы, - обратился он к Смиту и Зоргу. - а остаться вы не хотите?

\- Алекс! - воскликнула властная женщина.

\- Моя королева, лишние сотрудники никогда не помешают. У меня совсем недавно образовалась вакансия.

\- Но не их же!

\- А чем они плохи? - с вызовом спросил Алекс.

\- А, - махнула королева рукой. - Под твою ответственность. Твоего поля ягода, сам за них и отвечай.

\- Ну, отвечать за них, пожалуй, будет все-таки Арн. Да же? - подмигнул Алекс Риммеру.

\- Есть, сэ... ЭйТи, - без энтузиазма отсалютовал Арн.

\- Объясни им ситуацию и все такое, - поручил ЭйТи Асу и вышел.

Женщина, оказавшаяся королевой, отослала их мановением руки, пробормотав что-то вроде "Нашел кого завербовать, бракованных..."

Палатка у Риммера была небольшая, но туда уже приволокли еще две кровати, так что по крайней мере им не предстояло спать на земле.

\- С чего бы начать-то... - промямлил Риммер, усаживаясь на свою кровать. - Эрм... Мы находимся в Штабе Сопротивления. Сопротивление - это такая организация, которая противостоит в том числе таким товарищам, как мистер Тень.

Зорг при упоминании имени съежился.

\- Кстати, как мне сообщили, операция в том мире прошла успешно, принцесса, разумеется, справилась. Но ближе к делу. Общая цель Сопротивления - это сохранять миры в неприкосновенности, от гостей из других миров и от слияния с другими мирами. Почти в каждом мире есть свои внутренние агенты с королевской кровью, но есть множество миров, в которых предотвращать такие инциденты некому, кроме агентов Сопротивления. Короче, мы спасаем миры.

\- Я в этом участвовать не собираюсь, - просипел Зорг. Он давно уже чувствовал себя плохо, и ему явно становилось все хуже и хуже с каждым произнесенным Арнольдом словом.

\- Ты работал на мистера Тень, да? - спросил Смит Зорга. - За деньги? Плавали, знаем. Что Мистер Тень сделал бы, если бы не принцесса?

\- Уничтожил бы все живое. Включая тебя самого, - ответил за Зорга Ас.

\- И на что бы тебе потом пригодились эти деньги?

\- Пропаганда! - пискнул Зорг - Где доказательства?

\- Тебя свозить в парочку миров, где угроза класса С победила? - предложил Арнольд. - Никто тебя не заставляет здесь остаться, я просто обрисовываю ситуацию. Я бы кстати предпочел, чтобы ты не оставался. Я не имею ничего против вас, доктор, но Зоргу нельзя доверять.

\- Замечательно, отвезите меня в мой мир. Или в другой. Но похожий, - прохрипел Зорг. Его самочувствие уже стало заметно всем.

\- Мне кажется, ему нужно медицинское вмешательство, - решил Закари.

\- Или техническое, - заметил Риммер.

\- Что-то в этом мире не дает моему аппарату работать как следует, - наконец сделал вывод сам Зорг.

\- Аппарату? - притворно удивился Смит. Разумеется, он, как и Риммер, уже успел заметить, что пластиковая пластина на голове Зорга и его высокий воротник вовсе не дань моде, а скрывали за собой некий аппарат.

\- Этот мир может отличаться по плотности, - кивнул Ас. - Я пойду найду кого-нибудь, кто знает, как это компенсировать. Доктор, вы пока осмотрите его, может сами до чего додумаетесь. Аптечка и ящик с инструментами в том углу.

\- Плотности? - на сей раз искренне удивился Смит.

\- Соотношение осей... Лекция по мультиверсу будет потом, если вы согласитесь остаться.

Риммер вышел, Закари посадил Зорга на стул и заставил раздеться до трусов - что было довольно сложно, но Зорг был уже слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться долго. Аппарат занимал почти всю правую сторону тела, от макушки до пятки. Судя по многочисленным шрамам с той стороны, но присутствию всех положенных частей тела, травма была поверхностная. Вопрос, что делал аппарат, помимо чисто физической поддержки, если таковая требовалась.

\- Несчастный случай. Со мной произошел несчастный случай, - неохотно объяснил Зорг. - Мы пытались разработать источник энергии...

\- Тебя ударило током?

\- Что-то в этом роде. Меня парализовало.

\- А! - догадался Смит. Теперь я вижу. Это экзоскелет. Он передает импульсы из мозга в переферии. Примитивная конструкция, причем не слишком хорошо работающая. Если ты мне позволишь, я уверен, что смогу сделать ее менее громоздкой и более функциональной - хромота точно должна пройти. Я-то думал, что твой мир более технически развит, чем мой бывший.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то... Меня трогал.

Смит тут же отдернул руки от Зорга.

\- Эй, эм... Мне тебя не трогать?

\- Я никому не доверяю, - объяснил Зорг.

\- Даже мне?

\- Я пытаюсь не потерять сознание в данный момент... Если я потеряю... Когда я потеряю сознание... Будет уже все равно, доверяю я тебе или нет.

\- Но ты не доверяешь? Поэтому аппарат такой примитивный и... Как будто сделан из всякого подвернувшегося хлама? Это первоначальный вариант, который собрали на коленке, пока ты был без сознания. И потом ты не мог доверить модернизацию никому, потому что это означало бы, что тебе придется быть без сознания. Ты никогда не будешь добровольно без сознания. О, паранойя... Иногда полезная штука, в определенной обстановке. Полагаю, ты живешь в этой обстановке... Ну... Я тебя понимаю. Я периодически страдал бессонницей из-за того, что боялся, что за мной придут, когда я сплю. Я тоже жил в подобной обстановке. Но знаешь, что я обнаружил, выйдя из своего мира? Что, несмотря на то, что я за очень короткое время встретил столько много новых незнакомых людей - больше чем за последние пять лет, буквально, так как я жил на корабле, потерянном в космосе, я никогда не чувствовал себя настолько спокойно. Возможно, это эффект солипсии. Когда ты покидаешь свой мир, первое время кажется, что все остальное - плод твоего воображения. Или это просто деперсонализация, я еще не решил.

\- Потому что все это - абсурд? - кинул Зорг взгляд на окружающий их мир, который, впрочем, ограничивался стенами их палатки.

\- Ну, может, это и непривычно, но это не лишено логики. Если есть множество вселенных, есть и организации, которые оперируют между ними.

\- Я взорвался и попал в ад, - вздохнул Зорг. - Несмотря на то, что не верю в подобную концепцию.

\- Ну, пару дней назад я не верил в концепцию параллельных миров, но вот они мы...

\- С тобой явно не произошло ничего подобного, - показал Зорг на свой аппарат. Насколько наши миры параллельны?

\- Ну, мы похожи внешне, это уже что-то, поверь мне. Но ты прав, у нас разные судьбы и миры. Но ты не прав в том, что со мной не произошло ничего подобного. Мы можем померяться шрамами. Один, - Смит показал Зоргу ладонь, на которой навечно отпечатался коммуникатор, который отправил его в путешествие на им же самим саботированном корабле.

Зорг взял его руку и провел по шраму большим пальцем. Это было так интимно - их ладони были практически идентичные, исключая шрам. На автомате, еще не понимая, как это выглядит, Закари сбросил свою куртку и расстегнул рубашку, обнажая шрам от жала паука на спине.

\- Два, - повернулся он спиной к Зоргу. Тот задумчиво провел по шраму рукой.

\- Не думай, что он такой маленький. Благодаря ему я практически мутировал в насекомое, если бы не Ас... - затараторил Смит, внезапно понимая, как они сейчас выглядят со стороны - полураздетые, в персональном пространстве друг друга, руки на его коже...

У меня просто давно никого не было, - попытался отогнать от себя непрошенные ощущения Закари. Мантра не помогла, потому что обычно это не было проблемой - ни секс, ни романтика никогда его не привлекали, и частенько проблемой было как раз наоборот чье-то сексуальное или романтическое внимание к нему, оно всегда вызывало в Закари недоумение и легкое отвращение.

Смит резко отошел, застегивая рубашку. Он прислушался к своим ощущениям. Возможно, это и были недоумение и отвращение? Но он даже не мог сказать, было ли внимание Зорга с каким-то подобным подтекстом, возможно, что это было только в его собственной голове? Было сложно отделить себя от человека, настолько похожего на тебя самого.

Закари за своим самокопанием не заметил, как Зорг закрыл глаза и уронил голову на грудь. Только когда он начал падать, сработал инстинкт, и Смит подхватил уже бесчувственное тело. Убедившись, что Зорг все еще дышит, он подтащил его к кровати и сел на нее, оказавшись между телом и постелью. Так его Риммер с обещанным специалистом и застали - в одной рубашке, с голым Зоргом на коленях. Неудивительно, что они смущенно закашлялись, входя.


	3. Одиночество

**_три_** **_Одиночество_**

 _My name it means nothing_  
_My fortune is less_  
_My future is shrouded in dark wilderness_  
_Sunshine is far away, clouds linger on_  
_Everything I possessed - Now they are gone_  
_Oh where can I go to and what can I do?_  
_Nothing can please me only thoughts are of you_  
_You just laughed when I begged you to stay_  
_I've not stopped crying since you went away_  
_The world is a lonely place - you're on your own_  
_Guess I will go home - sit down and moan._  
_Crying and thinking is all that I do_  
_Memories I have remind me of you_

_Black Sabbath_Solitude_

_Моё имя, оно ничего не значит_  
_Моя удача ещё меньше_  
_Моё будущее завернуто в саван в тёмной пустыне_  
_Солнечный свет так далеко, облака засиделись_  
_Всё, чем я обладал – сейчас они ушли_  
_О, куда я могу пойти и что я могу сделать?_  
_Ничто не может порадовать меня, все мысли только о тебе_  
_Ты просто рассмеялся, когда я умолял тебя остаться_  
_Я не перестаю плакать с тех пор, как ты ушел прочь_  
_Мир - одинокое место – ты сам по себе_  
_Наверное, я пойду домой – сяду и буду стонать_  
_Всё что я делаю – плачу и думаю_  
_Воспоминания, которые у меня есть, напоминают мне о тебе_

_Блак Саббат_Одиночество_

 Зорг задыхался. Нет, не буквально, с аппаратом все было в порядке. Смит и местные специалисты его починили и улучшили, так, что теперь о нем почти ничего не напоминало. Нет, он задыхался от всей этой... Заботы. Вернее, от того, что он не мог понять, что им от него надо. Почему они тратят на него время и ресурсы. Он ничего не мог дать взамен, ни сейчас, ни потом - он не мог вернуться в свой мир, значит, не мог получить доступ к своим собственным ресурсам. Он был нищ. А, как все знают, бесплатным сыр может быть только в мышеловке. Жан-Батист задыхался от страха. Так как он боялся, что взамен от него потребуют его самого - потому что это все, что у него теперь было. А он не был готов отдать себя никому и ничему.

Поэтому он, разумеется, попытался сбежать. Да, ему обещали отвезти его в другой мир, но как-то поиски этого самого мира все затягивались, и все это все больше и больше выглядело как обман - никто не собирался его отпускать. Платить все-таки придется собой.

Ас переставил свой катер с Промежутка на задворки Штабаи частенько приглашал их туда со Смитом на короткие уроки, очень радуясь любопытству Зорга об устройстве этого корабля в частности и мультиверса в общем.

Так что Жан-Батист знал, что делает. Ну, по крайней мере он полагал, что знает. Вплоть до того момента, как потерял сознание.

Надо сказать, Зорг очень не любил терять сознание и вообще быть в беспомощном состоянии. Прошлый раз ему повезло, он не только очнулся, но и аппарат ему починили и усовершенствовали. Но удача обычно кончается внезапно.

Как только он открыл глаза на этот раз, он получил второй удар. Который, впрочем, не отправил его обратно в небытие, но был довольно ощутимым.

\- Только попробуй еще раз так сделать, - узнал он голос Смита сквозь звон в ушах. Только тогда он понял, что между ударами была ощутимая разница - первый был явно электрического происхождения, а второй физического посредством кулака.

Зорг чуть было не позвал охрану, но вовремя вспомнил, что ее у него нет, вернее, теперь она не его, а скорее от него.

\- Сейчас же мы летим в один конец в первый попавшийся подходящий мир, если тебе так не терпится, что ты пытаешься угнать Дикий Огонь, - продолжал вещать голос Смита. - И это вместо того, чтобы наказывать тебя за попытку угона межпространственного двигателя, на чем настаивали король с королевой. Скажи спасибо принцессе за милосердие - она настояла на замене обычного наказания на изгнание.

Зорг не мог не фыркнуть на подобное.

\- Даже Арнольд был против тебя! - повысил децибелы Закари. - И я его не виню. Ты попытался перепрограммировать Холли без ее согласия. У нее до сих пор шок.

\- Считаю, что мы квиты, - фыркнул Жан-Батист.

\- Не ерничай! Это из-за тебя мы теперь оба застрянем в какой-нибудь тьмутараканьи. Я подбирал мир, в котором нам обоим было бы комфортно, в котором мы оба смогли бы процветать, но твое нетерпение теперь отправит нас в один из уже забракованных миров.

\- Эй, не я хочу быть с тобой в одном мире. Достаточно найти два разных по потребностям каждого, и проблема решена, - развел руками Зорг.

Смита это на какое-то время заткнуло. Зорг все равно намеревался избавиться от Смита, как только они останутся в любом мире одни, поэтому не особо настаивал на раздельных, но подобная придирчивость к мирам уже переросла в трехмесячную задержку, что и вынудило его попытаться бежать. Разумеется, иметь межпространственный двигатель было бонусом. Колоссальным бонусом. От которого он теперь не хотел отказываться ни за что. Сидеть в одном мире теперь, зная, что есть другие, не представлялось ему возможным.

\- Я решил остаться, - принял он решение. - Я хочу быть агентом.

Это все изменило, в том числе и приговор. Сосунки.

Ему назначили испытательный срок, вместе со Смитом, который всегда хотел остаться, и из-за которого ему сменили приговор - ЭйТи возлагал на Смита большие надежды, а тот поклялся, что куда Зорг, туда и он.

Несмотря на то, что рекрутировал их сам король, они все также были привязаны к Асу. Они жили вместе с ним - хотя теперь палатка хотя бы условно разделялась на две половины шторой. Они летали с ним на практические задания на Асмобиле, как прозвал Дикий Огонь Смит. Несмотря на то, что Холли все еще не простила Зорга. Они ходили на те же лекции, потому что, очевидно, Риммер был не слишком хорошим учеником, и ему постоянно требовалось обновление знаний.

Зоргу нравились новые знания, это был не вопрос. Новые знания равно новые возможности, и он постоянно придумывал практическое применение этим знаниям. Вопрос был в том, что почти все эти способы применения были в Сопротивлении запрещены. Мало того, пресечь большинство из них было целью Сопротивления.

Было ясно, что нужно было оставаться в организации до тех пор, пока его обучали, но сразу после было необходимо оттуда сбегать. Оставался вопрос, как. Ни Ас, ни Холли не поверили в его искренность, поэтому надзор за ним был строгий. В отличие от надзора за Смитом. Что навело Зорга на мысль.

В отсутствии видимого аппарата - его миниатюризированная версия была подкожной, - Зорг почти ничем не отличался от Смита. Оставались только косметические детали - он сбрил свою челку и начал отращивать такой же ежик, как у Закари. Раньше половину черепа приходилось держать безволосой из-за верхней части аппарата. Также он разрешил Смиту - раньше он не давал никому прикасаться к себе лишний раз, а регенерация в его мире была очень инвазивной, в отличие от принесенных доктором способов из его мира, - избавить его от шрамов и коронок. Сам Смит также уже до конца отрастил все уши и зубы - когда они только встретились, Жан-Батист даже не сразу понял, что Смит похож на него, настолько он был обезображен последствиями мутации. Теперь их было не отличить. Даже одеваться они стали одинаково, с подачи Зорга. В конце концов их начал путать даже Ас. Чего Жан-Батист и добивался. Теперь он мог пользоваться привилегиями Смита.

Они практически не расставались с Асом все это время, даже задания ему теперь давали только, как он сам выразился, ламповкручивающие - то есть незначительные, которые он мог запросто выполнить с двумя нубами на привязи. Поэтому, когда тот улетел один на Диком Огне, Зоргу это показалось подозрительно. Закари же не выказывал никакого беспокойства.

\- Он тебе сказал, куда улетел, да же? - догадался Жан-Батист.

\- Мм.

\- Интересно, почему тебе он сказал, а мне - нет. Он мне все еще не доверяет. Настолько? Ну, то есть, что он думал, я сделаю, узнав?

\- Посмеешься над ним.

\- Что?

\- Он боится, что ты будешь смеяться, ты же... Не любитель всяких сантиментов.

\- А ты - любитель?

\- Нет, но я понимаю потребность людей в себе подобных.

\- А я - нет?

\- Ты мне скажи, ты до сих пор никого не подпускаешь к себе.

\- Кроме тебя. Кто казал, что это не сантимент?

\- Хорошо. Ты хочешь знать, куда улетел Арнольд? Домой. Проведать свою прошлую жизнь, до Сопротивления. А точнее кое-кого там.

\- Соскучился по подружке?

\- Ну, можно и так сказать... Вот ты, ты по кому-нибудь скучаешь в той жизни?

\- Эм... - Зорг не знал, что ответить. - Да вроде... - Он по много чему скучал. Цивилизации, например. Но людей, по крайней мере с лицами, там не было.

\- Пикассо, - наконец ответил он.

\- Кто это?

\- Мой... Домашнее животное.

\- А кто-нибудь разумный?

\- Эм... А ты? Но, впрочем, что я спрашиваю, ты сам сбежал из своего мира, у тебя-то точно никого нет.

\- Ты удивишься. У меня была целая семья. Правда, чужая. И да, я по ним скучаю. Пожалуй, эти пять лет с ними, несмотря ни на что, были самыми счастливыми в моей жизни. Я, наверное, не привязывался так к людям с детства.

\- Зачем тогда ты...

\- Именно поэтому. Потому что единственный способ, которым я мог их обезопасить - это избавить их от себя. Это, наверное, должно быть знакомо.

\- Нет, я никогда не хотел никого обезопасить, тем более от себя.

\- Мм. Может, в этом-то вся проблема...

\- Проблема для кого?

\- Для меня, например. Была бы у тебя совесть, ты бы согласился на передислокацию, и настоял на том, чтобы я остался здесь. Вместо этого ты делаешь вид, что готов стать агентом.

\- Но я готов.

\- О, ты готов, вопрос только, чьим.

\- Возмутительные инсинуации, - проворчал Зорг. Не собирался он становиться ничьим агентом. Он зарекся после мистера Тень работать на кого-либо кроме себя.

Когда Риммер вернулся, он полночи плакался в жилетку Смита. Когда они успели стать такими подружками, Жан-Батист не помнил. Вроде бы они были наедине - до того, как похитили его, Зорга, из его собственного мира, - всего около суток. Но ему всегда казалось, что они были вместе уже годы. Иногда он то ли им завидовал, то ли ревновал Закари...

Палатка была, собственно, палаткой, поэтому все эти стенания Зорг прекрасно слышал. Не мог не. Риммер был влюблен. Кто-то из его прежнего мира, какой-то "Листи". До того, как "уйти в Асы", он ему не признался, думая, что у него нет шансов, но теперь, после посещения, он внезапно уверился в том, что тот его тоже любит. И теперь Ас страдает, потому что не может вернуться. Зоргу хотелось встать и дать ему пинка. Но он сдержал себя. Возможно, тут кроется выход из той ситуации, в которую попал сам Жан-Батист. Возможно, в этом состоит ключ от его тюрьмы. Если кто-то с большим допуском, чем ты, также считает это своей тюрьмой... Возможно, ему удастся присоединиться к побегу. Разумеется, сначала надо вдохновить Риммера на побег, потому что Смит, несмотря на все сочувствие к тому, ни разу не заикнулся о такой возможности.

На следующий день он нашел Риммера в библиотеке. Тот просматривал кристалл, который всегда носил как кулон на шее - знакомая цепочка свешивалась из кристаллоприемника. Сопротивление пользовалось кристаллами в качестве носителей информации, да и всего остального, практически вся сложная техника была на кристаллах.

Риммер слушал в наушниках, но Зорг мог видеть экран. Это была любительская запись, судя по трясущейся камере.

\- Ну, рассказывай, - плюхнулся он на стул рядом. Риммер вздрогнул, но не удивился. Зорг старался копировать Смита, поэтому очень надеялся на то, что тот примет его за него и решит, что это продолжение вчерашнего разговора.

\- Это он, - показал он на одно из действующих лиц действия, но Зорг тут же забыл, которого. Для него они были одинаковыми. - Я взял у Крайтена копию диска с его памятью, когда уходил. Потом, оказавшись здесь, переписал его на кристалл. Я редко его смотрю, потому что это с его точки зрения, и видно меня. - Зорг кивнул, действительно, на экране часто промелькивал сам Риммер. - Я ненавижу смотреть на себя.

Риммер вынул кристалл.

\- Расскажи, почему ты не можешь вернуться, - предложил Жан-Батист.

\- Долг Аса.

\- Сколько ты уже Асом?

\- Эм... Мне кажется, что уже лет сто. Холли скажет точно, я не считал. Субъективное время очень трудно считать.

\- Сколько обычно служат Асы?

\- До смерти.

\- Асы не выходят на пенсию?

Риммер рассмеялся невесело.

\- Нет, это пожизненная должность.

\- Хм.

\- Слушай, я уже об этом думал, но я даже дезертировать не могу, иначе прерву цепочку. Ас - это не просто должность, это переходящая программа. Каждый Ас, умирая, передает ее следующему (или Холли передает за него, если Ас уже умер). А если ты решил ее передать, не будучи при смерти, программа делает это за тебя - когда ее передают, она оставляет в предыдущем хосте вирус, который убивает его. Ас может быть только один. Это избавляет мультиверс от лишних парадоксов.

\- И его можно передать только искусственной личности.

\- Эй, я уже говорил, ничего искусственного в моей личности нет, я не механоид какой-нибудь. Я голограмма.

\- Ладно, цифровой копии личности. Если это программа, передать ее можно только кому-то цифровому?

\- Ну да.

\- Смертельный вирус, который она оставляет - тоже действует только на цифровых?

\- Ну да, но я-то цифровой!

\- Хм.

Риммер был еще тупей, чем Жан-Батист думал. Придется все разжевывать.

\- Твою личность можно записать на органическое тело?

\- Да... К чему ты клонишь?

\- Если ты перепишешь себя на органическое тело, ни программа, ни вирус не смогут до тебя добраться.

\- О. Точно.

Ну, дело было сделано, оставалось только подождать, пока Риммер дезертирует. Даже если план сработает - серьезно, он поверил в то, что ни программа, ни вирус не могут быть переданы в органику, несмотря на то, что в нее можно передать целую цифровую личность? Пф! - с новичком будет легче справиться.

\- Ты спрашивал, как я узнал... - но, очевидно, разговор еще не был закончен. Терпение, Жан-Батист, терпение. - Что Листи тоже меня любит... Я не мог вот просто так заявиться... Да-да, потому что трус... Но... В общем, у меня было два плана - я представляюсь очередным Асом, не собой, хотя это было бы практически невозможно, учитывая, что у них нет больше меня - к ним я-то могу попасть только потому что это мой родной мир... но откуда им знать о правилах межпространственных перелетов. И план Б - вообще не показываться, а просто подглядеть. У меня не хватило духу на план А, и я поменял их местами. Сначала нужно было произвести разведку, сказал я себе... Оказалось, что у них теперь на борту женщина... В общем, мои шансы упали до нуля. Так что... Я не стал переходить к плану A, который теперь был B...

\- Тогда почему ты думаешь... - Зоргу неожиданно стало интересно. Если все это время он лгал Смиту...

\- Я не досказал. Я применил план В. Есть такое устройство... Оно записывает сны, но это всего лишь побочный эффект... В общем, еще один побочный эффект — это уметь на эти самые сны влиять... И я не испытываю по этому никаких угрызений совести, Листи как-то вшил мне через него собственные воспоминания про свою прошлую любовь, решил поделиться, зараза... Неважно... Я по крайней мере не стал ему всучивать чужие воспоминания, я просто... В общем, я вошел в его сон. Но я клянусь, я не влиял на его реакции! Он сам меня поцеловал! Я вообще всего лишь хотел выяснить, что у него с этой новой женщиной... Может, я хотел даже убедиться, что у него все хорошо и порадоваться за него. Но нет, он сказал, что он ничего к ней не испытывает, а потом накинулся на меня!  Да, ты прав, долг Аса я уже отработал, Холли сказала, что я один из самых долго служащих Асов. Потому что не лезу на рожон. И потому что у меня целое Сопротивление за спиной. Как Асы до меня справлялись одни, ума не приложу. Например, аппарат этот я взял в Сопротивлении, потому что наш потерялся с Карликом.

Только тут Зорг заметил, что Риммер пьян. Ну, разумеется, голограмма. Он накачивался все это время, пока они разговаривали, втихушку. Как все Асы не безнадежные алкоголики, Жан-Батист не представлял - у них есть доступ к безлимитному алкоголю - цифровому.

Новые планы, А, Б и В, Риммер продумывал почти месяц. Зорг уже думал, тот струсил. Но нет, в один прекрасный день он организовал им встречу наедине - зная, что он Зорг, а не Смит, кстати, и предложил в них участвовать. Не говоря ничего Смиту.

\- Так ты знал, что это был я? - удивился Жан-Батист.

\- Что? А ты пытался выдать себя за Закари? Прости, что не заметил твоих стараний. Так ты мне поможешь? Я назвал это "Операция Я". Потому что я продумал вcе планы от А до Я.

\- Я тебя недооценил, я думал, у тебя будет только три, пробормотал Зорг, рассматривая поданный Риммером планшет, на котором были расписаны разноцветные планы.

\- Не, то была простая ситуация, а тут неизвестные на каждом углу. Но я просчитал все ситуации, которые могут быть, благодаря базе данных близких к моему миров. Например, благодаря ей я знаю, что Карлик угнали наноботы Крайтена, так что нужно только следить за тем, когда тот это обнаружит. Когда Крайтен заставит их восстановить Карлик... Вряд ли он этого НЕ сделает, тут варианты отсутствуют. Он может так и не догадаться, что случилось с Карликом, но тут придется применять план Ч, чтобы его подтолкнуть к этому. Но, в общем, когда Крайтен их найдет и заставит их восстановить Карлик, почти во всех похожих мирах восстановленный Холли... Не моя Холли, Холли на Карлике... Короче он восстановит команду... Надеюсь, включая меня. Вот тут-то я и поменяюсь с ним местами!

\- А почему ты хочешь, чтобы именно я помог тебе? Почему не твой дружок Смит?

\- Во-первых, ты уже знаешь о плане, и я так полагаю, ни с кем еще не поделился, а мне не нужно, чтобы кто-либо о нем знал лишний. А во-вторых, ты у нас преступник, а мне нужен специалист.

\- Смит тоже...

\- Он пытается стать агентом. Я не рискну его карьерой.

\- Я оскорблен.

\- Сколько угодно. Я знаю, что ты не собираешься здесь оставаться, но хочешь технологии для себя. Если ты мне поможешь с операцией Я, ты можешь забрать столько технологий, сколько сможешь, кроме межпространственного двигателя, они у нас на учете, и тебя по нему все равно найдут. И высадиться там, где захочешь. Хоть в своем старом мире.

Зорг согласился. Все равно, после того, как операция будет завершена, он по любому собирался делать что хочет, включая угон межпространственника. Предложение Риммера было пустым звуком - тот не собирался его соблюдать собственноручно - к тому времени он будет в своем мире, отрезанным от Сопротивления.

Труднее всего было придумать, что делать со Смитом во время операции. Пришлось устроить ему несчастный случай, последствия которого не позволили ему полететь с ними на задание. Это была всего лишь сломанная рука, ничего страшного.

По легенде они летели на обычное учебное задание, но в результате напарывались на что-то большее, Риммер героически погибает, спасая Зорга. Дальше они летят в ближайший мир с Риммером и рекрутируют его в Асы. Конец истории. Еще один свидетель, компьютер Дикого Огня, будет впоследствии перепрограммирован, чтобы помнить события так, как надо - Риммер дал Зоргу кристалл с вирусом.

\- В одном из миров я до истории с наноботами заменил все личностные диски команды на копии с собой. Представь ситуацию, - засмеялся Риммер. Они уже были между мирами. - Они воскресили всю команду, взяв медицинские файлы для тел - я их не трогал, и записи личностей как на коробках с дисками сказано, не проверяя. Почти две тысячи Риммеров, и только один из них выглядит как Риммер. Кончилось все тем, что почти все они слишком боялись оказаться в неловкой ситуации, так что изображали из себя людей, в телах которых оказались. Довольно плохо, конечно, но так как их некому было изобличать, они делали это очень долго, до тех пор, пока те, что были слишком возмущены ситуацией, чтобы опасаться неловкости (и, если честно, наслаждаться привилегией не быть Риммером), подали жалобу капитану. Который тоже, разумеется, был Риммер. Тот Риммер был рад быть капитаном настолько, что бросил их всех на бриг, чтобы никто не узнал, что он тоже может оказаться самозванцем. Но вскоре пошли слухи, Риммеры стали признаваться друг другу, и наконец все поняли, что произошло.

Улыбка Риммера внезапно сменилась на чертыханье.

\- О черт! Я совсем забыл! Кочански! В операцию только что были добавлены буквы с диакритическими знаками. Нам придется кое-то исправить прежде чем мы обменяем меня. Я может и не переписал собой всю команду, но я тоже прятал диск Кочански, и спрятал его в место, где я знал, Листер никогда не станет его искать - в коробку Фрэнка Холлистера, нашего капитана. А коробка с Кочански пустая.

\- И?

\- Дело не в том, что это не смешно - это смешно. Но они вскоре сами исправят ошибку, так что не то чтобы это продолжительная шутка. Вопрос в том, что, если они сделают это сами, выяснится, что я уничтожил диск капитана. Я не собираюсь сидеть на бриге, я не для этого возвращаюсь.

\- И как мы можем это исправить?

\- О, у меня есть идея, - задумчиво сказал Риммер, ковыряясь в бардачке. Наконец он вынул оттуда коробочку с диском, на котором было криво написано "Деннис". - Вот. К сожалению, это единственный диск, подходящий под ту технологию, который у меня есть. Ну, кроме... Но того нельзя. Не знаю, какой из асов до меня его сюда принес и зачем, но вот. Если нам повезет, этот Деннис не будет распространяться о своем происхождении. Во всяком случае, шансы лучше, чем с Кочански, та вряд ли захочет остаться в теле Холлистера, да еще имея собственное под носом.

Прибыв на место - в нужный мир и к нужной планете, переработанной нанитами из корабля, они стали ждать, когда туда прилетит шаттл, на котором сейчас путешествовала бывшая команда Риммера. Риммер увлеченно заполнял новые планы в планшет, но Зоргу стало скучно.

\- Так у вас, значит, со Смитом много общего... Космический корабль, маленькая команда, никаких других людей, только иногда залетные инопланетяне...

\- Мм. Ну, у нас не инопланетяне, у нас... ГЕЛфы в основном. Мне никто не верил, а я говорил им, что инопланетяне существуют. Правда, как выяснилось, не в нашем мире... Так что правы оказались все.

\- Вы поэтому так сдружились?

\- Мм.

\- Но мы не...

\- Нет. Мы определенно не. Да, параллельные двойники могут отличаться внешне. Но нет, мы точно не.

\- Просто уточнил.

\- Смит тоже первое время думал. Не знаю, почему.

\- Но перемещаться в другие миры можно только туда, где есть твой параллельный двойник.

\- Для этого достаточно кого-то одного на всю партию - он вас проведет. Иногда достаточно просто открыть переход, не обязательно даже, чтобы он перемещался с вами. Я так первоначально попал в миры, ближайшие к миру Смита. Разумеется, есть самый легкий способ - через Промежуток. Туда можно попасть откуда угодно, оттуда можно попасть куда угодно. Если знаешь маршрут, конечно.

\- Звездный Жук приближается к локации, - сообщила Холли.

\- Эй, я еще не все планы расписал! - возмутился Риммер.

\- Он выглядит больше, чем я помню, - пробормотал Риммер, когда вскоре после прибытия Жука наниты стали восстанавливать корабль.

\- Он не был размером с планету? - саркастически заметил Жан-Батист.

\- О, он начал сжиматься! - показал пальцем Риммер.

\- Ты хотел сказать удаляться? - подивился его тупости Зорг, но Холли поддержала хозяина:

\- Корабль сжимается в объеме. Масса при этом остается та же, она первоначально была массой корабля, а не планеты. По всей видимости, они сделали слишком широкое расстояние между атомами, и сейчас корабль восстанавливает свой размер, схлопываясь под действием гравитации.

\- Хочешь сказать, что типа сначала это была небула, а сейчас из нее возникает звезда? Красный карлик, может быть? - сострил Риммер.

\- Надеюсь, он будет холодней, иначе мы вряд ли туда попадем раньше Жука. О, прости, мы в любом случае не попадем туда раньше Жука - он уже туда попал.

\- Куда они вечно торопятся, - проворчал Риммер, берясь за руль. - Мы уже не пройдем в ту дырку, в которую проскочили они, придется идти другим путем. Держитесь, щас будет высший пилотаж.

\- Через рудную шахту? - уточнила Холли по-деловому.

\- Ты видишь другие пути?

\- Нет, но советую поторопиться, иначе мы там застрянем.

\- Нам не нужно на сам корабль, нам нужно в плавильный цех. Там можно спрятать Дикий Огонь.

\- Поняла.

С нескрываемым ужасом Зорг смотрел, как они на бешеной скорости ныряют в стремительно уменьшающееся жерло рудоприемника.

Приземление было на удивление мягким, так что он его даже не почувствовал, только то, что они остановились. Только тогда Жан-Батист открыл глаза. Стены плавильного цеха, в котором они оказались, сжимались вокруг, грозя их раздавить. Зорг снова закрыл глаза.

\- Можно садиться, расстояние между атомами пришло в норму, мы не провалимся, - сообщила Холли.

Оказывается, они зависли посреди цеха, а не сели, как подумал Зорг, опасаясь застрять в слишком "рыхлом" полу.

После настоящего приземления Риммер открыл кокпит.

\- Теперь мне понадобится твоя помощь, - сказал он. - У нас очень мало времени. Мы сейчас пойдем к базе личностных дисков и попробуем поменять их до того, как туда сгонят тела. Если мы не успеем - придется применять силу не только ко второму мне, но и к Крис в теле Холлистера. Г и Р планы соответственно.

Им пришлось применять силу - которая состояла в перетаскивании бессознательной туши Фрэнка Холлистера. Кочански в теле Холлистера они поймали, пока та верещала в женском туалете, куда пошла сразу после закачки диска. Закачка происходила в порядке ранговой иерархии, так что капитан был первым, а Риммер - одним из последних. Поэтому пока им никто не мешал, и у них было время до его похищения. Зорг сторожил Холлистера, которого они посадили на толчок в кабинку, пока Риммер бегал за безмозглым телом Кочански, которая толпилась вместе с такими же зомби у зала с дисками и аппаратом по закачке личностей. Они принесли с собой такой же, но переносной аппарат, так что сделали все там же, в кабинке. Оба остались без сознания - и уже перенесенная в собственное тело Кочански, и Деннис в теле Холлистера. Они оставили Кочански в кабинке, а Денниса вынесли в общую комнату туалета. Он был такой тяжёлый, что Зорг отказался его дальше тащить. Вышли они оттуда очень вовремя - первые полностью восстановленные, и душой, и телом, дамы направлялись попудрить носик.

Вскоре настало время Риммера - когда он вышли из комнаты с дисками, они стали за ним следить, чтобы завалить его, не привлекая внимание команды. Но коридоры были забиты частично недоумевающим народом.

\- А те из твоей оставшейся команды, почему не воскресили их? - спросил Зорг.

\- Только Листер числится в этой команде, остальные пришли после.

\- О, у тебя будет целых два Листи, понятненько... - протянул Зорг.

\- Да нет! Я... Ни медкарточки, по которой восстанавливают тело, ни личностного диска его тут нет. Не будет никакого второго Листи.

\- И куда же они делись?

\- Неважно.

\- А, ты их тоже захватил с собой, когда уходил, как диск с воспоминаниями Крайтона, - догадался Жан-Батист. - В качестве меморабилии.

\- Ага, мерамобилии... - покраснел Риммер.

\- О, фу, ты собирался делать своего собственного Листи! - воскликнул Зорг.

\- Я думал, я никогда его больше не увижу! - смущенно прошипел Риммер. - Как бы то ни было, я этого так и не сделал, так что... Попрошу без оскорблений.

Зорг только хихикнул.

Второго Риммера они осторожно пасли до самой его с Листером каюты, но и там их ждала неудача - перед каютой стоял охранник. Второй Риммер, впрочем, перебросившись с ним парой слов, зашел в нее спокойно.

\- О черт, Листи уже там! - выругался Риммер.

\- И, когда теперь будем его брать? - поинтересовался Зорг.

\- Куда вы собрались брать Листера? - поинтересовалась у них внезапно образовавшаяся невесть откуда Кочански, которую они оставили в туалете.

\- Эм... - только и смог промолвить Риммер и сглотнул.

\- Вас я что-то не припомню, - уставилась на Зорга Кочански.

\- Надо было оставить ее в теле Холлистера, - проворчал Риммер.

\- Между прочем, это была несмешная шутка, - зыркнула на него Кочански.

\- Мы же все исправили, - поднял руки в жесте капитуляции Зорг.

\- И? Это не избавит вас от отчета. Тебя, Риммер, я знаю, но вы, еще раз - имя и звание!

\- Жан-Батист Эммануэль Зорг, - выпалил Зорг и нахмурился, не понимая, зачем он только что это сделал.

\- Э... Может, договоримся? - заискивающе пролепетал Риммер, пятясь. Любую минуту из каюты мог выйти второй Риммер, или Листер, таким образом увидев второго Риммера. Им срочно надо было передислоцироваться куда-нибудь подальше.

\- Ох, Риммер, что ты мне можешь предложить? - вздохнула Кочански.

\- Эм... А что тебе надо?

\- Понять, почему я не знаю полнеба? - вздохнула Кочански еще глубже. - после вашего розыгрыша то ли у меня с навигацией какие-то проблемы, то ли что... Признавайтесь, вы поменяли меня обратно не полностью, и у меня теперь знания Холлистера? Я навигатор, от меня зависит, не врежемся ли мы в астероид, вы серьезно хотите, чтобы я была неквалифицированная?

\- Мы можем сказать тебе, почему ты не узнаешь небо. Только не тут. Пошли с нами в плавильный цех, - кивнул Зорг. Риммер благодарно ему улыбнулся. Он уже зашел, пятясь, за угол.

\- Чтобы вы переселили меня в еще кого-то? Нашли дурака.

\- Хорошо, но заметь, что в небе нет ни одной планеты. Мы не в Солнечной системе. И только с нами ты узнаешь, почему.

\- Может, тогда следовало бы доложить это капитану, а не мне? Я уже не в его теле.

\- Также, как и он сам.

\- Что?

\- Это был не розыгрыш. Диск капитана был уничтожен, а вместо него был твой. Вас, всю команду, воскресили наниты, использовав записи ваших ДНК и личностных психограмм.

\- Не пори чуши, я только что записала психограмму, и внезапно оказалась в теле капитана, потом вы... Я только что была жива, меня незачем воскрешать, даже если бы такие технологии существовали.

\- Ты была мертва, как и вся команда, три миллиона лет. И такие технологии появились через какое-то время после вашей смерти. Только некому было вас воскрешать, потому то ваш корабль в это время удалялся от Солнечной системы в глубокий космос.

\- Мы двигались в глубокий космос три миллиона лет? На какой скорости? 200 000 миль в час? - быстро вошла в режим навигатора Кочански. - 894 световых года? Мы сейчас должны быть в межгалактичеком пространстве, - ахнула она.

\- Очевидно, что мы летели чуть медленнее, - поправил ее Риммер, - В основном на чистой инерции, откуда у нас столько топлива.

\- А.

Тут дверь каюты Риммера и Листера открылась, и из нее вышел второй Риммер. Кочански ахнула, проверила, видит ли она еще первого, проверила второго...

\- Вы ведь не отсюда, ребята, да? - прошептала она.

\- Не совсем, - признался Риммер, тоже шепотом.

\- Ну, ведите меня в плавильный цех, что у вас там, ваш инопланетный корабль?

\- Он инопространственный, - проворчал Риммер.

Отвязаться теперь от нее не представлялось возможным. Узнав о межпространственных перелетах и Сопротивлении, она тут же запросилась с ними. Риммер был не в восторге - лишний свидетель, оставлять ее на Карлике он не хотел, но и пускать в Сопротивление, чтобы она рассказала им про его маленький трюк, он тоже наверняка не хотел. В результате они договорились, что ее высадят туда же, куда и Зорга, если ей понравится мир. У того, разумеется, были свои планы - он планировал тупо долбануть ее чем-нибудь и оставить на Карлике, когда он будет улетать. Тоже самое, что он планировал сделать со вторым Риммером, если обмен окажется успешным. Одним больше, одним меньше...

Обмен они смогли произвести только поле того, как второй Риммер, разумеется, все испортил. Впрочем, решение посадить их всех на бриг исходило от "капитана", так что можно было смело сказать, что первый тоже опростоволосился. Итак, у них оставался последний шанс совершить обмен, пока Риммера не перевели вниз, к уголовникам. С помощью Кочански это было достаточно легко - офицерский пропуск и немного женского шарма помогли им пройти сквозь охрану, которая была у медотсека, в котором отдыхали после дозы психотропного осужденные.

\- Я уже даже не знаю, хочу ли я этого еще... - проворчал Риммер.

\- О, но вы хотя бы будете вместе, - подбодрила его Кочански. - Даже в шалаше и так далее...

\- Откуда?.. - удивились они оба, так как о том, почему происходит обмен, они ей не сообщали.

\- Ты сказал, что ты отсюда, но, когда погибла команда, и остался один Листер, тебя вернули в качестве голограммы для него. По-моему, это очевидно.

\- Мне не было, - проворчал Риммер.

Обмен пришлось совершать за занавеской, отделявшей одного пациента от другого. Если бы их обнаружили, на бриге сидели бы два Риммера, потому что вряд ли кто стал бы разбираться - чем больше их сдадут, тем лучше. Но главное, там бы сидел и Зорг, что не входило в его планы, так что он взял с собой экранирующее устройство, еще с его собственного мира - ему частенько приходилось совершать переговоры в небезопасных условиях, так что устройство всегда лежало у него в кармане.

\- Теперь нас никто не услышит, - сообщил он, включая его.

Второй Риммер проснулся, непонимающе уставившись на делегацию.

\- Я пришел сделать тебе предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться, - сообщил ему Риммер.

\- Я все еще под действием психотропного, - догадался второй Риммер, смотря на своего двойника.

\- С нами уже такое было, - объяснил Риммер. - Я пришел предупредить его... А наткнулся на это.

\- Может, это уверит его в том, что это реальность, - ущипнула его Кочански. Риммер взвизгнул.

\- Или это, - двинул его под бок Зорг.

\- Или это, - дал ему пощечину Риммер.

\- Все-все, хватит, - скорчился второй Риммер.

\- У тебя есть выбор - просидеть два года в тюрьме или выйти отсюда сейчас. И быть межпространственным героем Асом Риммером. Я знаю, ты мечтал об этом всю свою жизнь.

\- Что?

\- Я умираю, - Риммер показал ложную рану в проекции, которую подготовил заранее. Чем еще хороша голограмма, это тем, что на ней можно "нарисовать" все, что угодно. Включая чужое лицо - именно так Риммер избегал внимания к себе на Карлике, хотя постоянно забывал о том, что он носит чужое лицо, и маска сползала, именно так Кочански поймала их у каюты.

\- Ты должен заменить меня.

\- Что это?

\- Я жесткосветовая голограмма, также, как и ты. Наноботы не могли восстановить ваши биологические тела.

\- Да? - неверяще пощупал себя второй Риммер.

\- Да, чувствуется как настоящее, знаю. Так ты согласен? - Риммер протянул своему двойнику свой парик. Именно в нем была программа Аса.

\- Окей. Все лучше, чем сидеть в тюрьме, - взял парик Риммер и попытался его на себя нахлобучить.

Зорг тем временем незаметно вколол ему транквилизатор, которым они пользовались всю операцию. Второй Риммер сполз на кровать, провалившись в беспамятство. Риммер взял парик и надел его обратно себе на голову. Они вынули переносной аппарат по обмену разумами и подключили обоих Риммеров.

Риммер потерял сознание. Так как второй Риммер был без сознания, они не узнают о результате, пока они оба не очнутся. Но Зоргу было все равно. Оба были живы, по крайней мере.

Это был момент, когда он должен был отключить и Кочански, и оставить их всех тут. Но Холли... Дикий Огонь бы просто не открылся без Аса. А чтобы нейтрализовать Холли, ему нужно было попасть внутрь. Он изменил тот вирус, который дал ему, непредусмотрительно чуть раньше, чем нужно, Риммер, который должен был заставить ее думать, что Риммера смертельно ранило, и что этот мир не его родной. Теперь вирус заставлял бы ее думать, что Зорг - это Ас.

А в одиночку он не смог бы дотащить нового Аса до плавильного цеха. Кому-то нужно было отвлекать охрану.

Не без приключений они наконец дошли до Дикого Огня. Кокпит открылся, и Зорг, даже не затаскивая в него второго Риммера, залез туда сам и вставил кристалл с вирусом.

Когда он наконец научится не совать пальцы в розетку?

Пришел в себя он уже в Штабе Сопротивления, в их палатке на троих.

\- А вот и наш герой очнулся, - проворковал над ним Смит.

\- Герой?

\- Если бы не ты, мы бы хоронили двух Асов в один день. Кристин нам все рассказала.

\- Что?

\- Ты рискнул жизнью, спасая нового Аса.

\- Да?

\- Наш Ас погиб, спасая тебя, а ты не хотел оставаться в долгу.

\- А... Это... - вздохнул Зорг и снова провалился в беспамятство.


	4. Лишенный

_**четыре** **Лишенный**_

_Crude remains_  
_Beyond redemption_  
_Contorted faces_  
_Swallowed up by the darkness_  
_Of the gap to be part_  
_A bottle of leftover wine_  
_Bodies of no leftover life_  
_Such a roundabout way to get there_  
_The hint of a gesture_  
_Broke up the movement for us_  
_Took the heat out of us_  
_For decay to make its way_  
_From the backbone_  
_Towards infinity_  
_Hang-gliding out_  
_Of the fullness of your heart_  
_I belong to the interval_  
_Of the gap I am part_  
_The Holy scar cannot heal over_  
_Without secretions of the divine_  
_Just swallow the beast for now_  
_Unsettled beast_  
_Immune to any temptation_  
_Of fulfilment._

_Menace Ruine_Utterly Destitute_

_Отвратные остатки_  
_Безнадежно испорченные_  
_Искаженные лица_  
_Проглоченные тьмой_  
_Щели чтобы быть частью_  
_Бутылки недопитого вина_  
_Тела без остатка жизни_  
_Такой кружной путь туда_  
_Намек на жест_  
_Прервал нам движение_  
_Высосал из нас тепло_  
_Чтобы гниение начало свою работу_  
_От хребта_  
_В сторону вечности_  
_На дельтаплане вылетев_  
_из полноты твоего сердца_  
_Я принадлежу промежутку_  
_Щели частью которой я являюсь_  
_Священный шрам не может вылечиться_  
_Без выделений божества_  
_Просто пока проглоти зверя_  
_Беспокойный зверь_  
_Невосприимчив к любому искушению_  
_Реализаций потенциальных возможностей_

_Менас Руин_Полностью Обездоленный_

 

Через несколько месяцев Зорг и сам уже не знал, кто он - неудачливый саботажник или герой. Мысль сбежать его не оставляла, но ореол геройства, который он на себе ощутил, все-таки действовал, подтачивая его решимость. Ничто так не обезоруживает, как лесть. Не помогало ни то, что приписываемая заслуга была ложной, ни что Жан-Батист знал, что Кристин тоже знала, что заслуга ложная, и в любую минуту могла проболтаться. Зачем ей понадобилась эта ложь, он не знал, но подозревал, что она входила в план предыдущего Аса. Также, как и контрмера, которой тот обезопасил Холли: вот для чего он дал ему время перепрограммировать вирус - он на это рассчитывал. Зорг недооценил Риммера, который не сделал такой ошибки в отношении его самого, предусмотрев все в своем алфавитном плане, даже то, что партнер по преступлению не станет придерживаться обговоренного плана. В свою очередь сам отказавшись его придерживаться. Потому что никто не собирался отправлять ни его, ни Кристин ни в какой другой мир. Кочански настолько понравилось в Сопротивлении, что она тут же рекрутировала себя в агенты, и обучать ее взялась сама Лора. Зорг же... Скажем так, он выжидал удобного момента.

Мысль слиться со Смитом пришла ему, например, в голову, когда в Штаб прибыли параллельные двойники по обмену опытом, включая Джуффина Халли, двойника ЭйТи. Двойник был внешне похож, но носил чалму на лысую голову и говорил по-немецки. Несмотря на то, что немецкий Жан-Батист понимал куда хуже, чем тот же французский, он понял, что прибыл тот исключительно поглазеть на них с Закари.

\- Их зее зи алс об им вахзустанд, - поприветствовал их Халли. - Ди дроллиге буршхен, - кивнул он Алексу.

\- Весьма, - довольно ответствовал ЭйТи. – Пойдем, подумаем, - кивнул он в сторону места, из которого предпочитали выходить в Промежуток местные. Не то чтобы туда нельзя было выйти откуда угодно, достаточно было иметь ключ или еще какое устройство, или там... некоторым было достаточно быть королевской крови, как этим двоим. Но говорили, что именно в этом месте планеты выйти туда было легче всего, собственно, поэтому Штаб находился именно тут. Некоторые называли подобное место планеты осью. Но было ли на противоположном конце планеты такое же место, если это действительно ось, Зорг не знал.

\- Йа, йа, хирнштурм, - согласился Джуффин.

\- О, они пошли сливаться, - объяснил Смит. - Параллельные двойники на Промежутке становятся одним целым. Так что да, мозговой штурм. Полная телепатия, ты знаешь, помнишь и чувствуешь все, что знает, помнит и чувствует твой двойник. Общение без преград.

\- Пожалуй, тут действительно есть некоторые возможности, - задумчиво протянул Зорг. - Если преодолеть тошноту.

\- Да... Хм. Помнишь?..

\- Да-да, наша первая встреча, как забыть, - содрогнулся Жан-Батист. Повторения опыта он не жаждал.

\- Ты помнишь только тошноту. А если бы ее не было?

\- Знать всю твою подноготную? Возможно... Но дать доступ к своей? Нет, спасибо.

Ему было все равно, обиделся ли Смит на это, ему пришла в голову интересная мысль. А что если не открываться? Что, если возможно закрыть доступ к своим мыслям, при этом, воспользовавшись чужой наивностью, прочитать все мысли своего оппонента? Битва разумов. Зорг был уверен, что победит. Ну, он наделся. Но, после того, как он проиграл, недооценив одного противника... Было глупо недооценивать другого. Так что пока была только мысль, без плана.

К Лоре тоже прибыл двойник, принцесса Дэйзи. Они были не похожи внешне, и это был первый подобный случай, который Зорг мог наблюдать вблизи. Он уже знал, что это больше правило, нежели исключение, но все равно было интересно, чем они тогда двойники. Дэйзи прибыла с бойфрендом, и они ходили вчетвером, Лора с ходящей за ней хвостиком Кристин, и Дэйзи с Луиджи. Кажется, они тоже бегали сливаться, но даже после этого их поведение не изменилось - они даже реагировали на все по-разному. Зорг знал, что они со Смитом отличаются характерами, но по крайней мере у них были одни и те же гены. Но почему некоторые люди - параллельные двойники, при этом ничем не похожие ни внешне, ни внутренне, он не понимал. Эта загадка заставила его ходить за принцессами по пятам в погоне за разгадкой. После их очередного двойного свидания на Промежутке он и застал следующую картину.

\- Фууу, - протянула Дэйзи, вляпавшись туфелькой в лужицу слизи, выходя из Промежутка.

\- Вот поэтому я всегда ношу сапоги, - наставительно отчитала ее Лора.

\- Я обычно тоже... Ой, что-то это мне напоминает, - наморщила нос Дэйзи, пытаясь счистить слизь с ботинка.

\- Купа, - ахнул Луиджи. - Я же говорил, надо было пройти дефугму... Очистку от грибка! Мы протащили сюда Купу!

\- Грибок не мог прийти с вами из вашего мира, - фыркнула Кристин, хвастаясь новыми знаниями, которые она приобрела во время обучения на агента - Жан-Батист тоже помнил эту лекцию. - Переход между мирами может быть осуществлен только разумной формой жизни. Не обязательно органической, но обязательно разумной. Потому что на самом деле переходит только информация, и нужна достаточно мощная система, чтобы заново собрать себя из местной материи, пользуясь схемами, которые сам же и составил в предыдущем мире. Органические разумные обычно делают это подсознательно, поэтому мы не замечаем этого процесса, но он хорошо задокументирован искусственными личностями.

\- Да, но... Купа... - замямлил Луиджи. - Мы его конечно того, девоэво... но... Король, когда тот был деволи... грибком, он... помогал нам. Давал эти бомбочки... Не дал Марио разбиться. Он же это делал сознательно. Значит, он был разумный? Может, и Купа...

\- Не знаю, - протянула Дэйзи. - Купа, будучи грибком, не проявлял никакой сознательности до сих пор.

\- Выжидал? Все равно проверить не помешает, - кивнула Лора. - Я вообще-то думаю, что даже если король проявлял разум, то только потому что грибка было очень много, и он смог создать из него какое-то подобие мозга. Но тут всего несколько граммов, вряд ли стоит опасаться их, даже если они - нервные клетки.

\- Пока несколько граммов... - присвистнул Луиджи. - Когда мы дево... превратили Купу в грибок, мы думали, что убрали все, но достаточно было оставить "несколько граммов", чтобы теперь от него в городе было не продохнуть.

\- Он быстро... размножается, - подтвердила Дэйзи.

\- Хорошо, я пошлю сюда бригаду, чтобы они взяли образцы и убрали остальное, - кивнула Лора, и они все пошли дальше к лагерю.

Зорг практически машинально взял образец слизи сам, когда они скрылись из вида. Он мало понял, про что они говорили, но одно было ясно - если эта слизь действительно некий Купа, его стоило иметь. Для чего, он еще сам не понимал, но никогда не стоит отказываться от того, что скоро станет монополией кого-то другого. Вообще-то бы следовало сделать это его собственной монополией, как бы он поступил в прошлом в любом бизнесе, представься ему такая возможность... Но если он уничтожит слизь до бригады, те донесут принцессам, а те знают, что он слонялся в пределах их слышимости, когда Лора сообщила про бригаду... В общем, взять образец было, возможно, и очевидно, но недоказуемо, а вот от уничтожения было бы слишком сложно отпереться.

Взять образец, не имея специальной тары, было конечно, сложно, но бегать за пробиркой не было времени. Он тщательно вымыл руки, когда вернулся домой, и разместил кусочек слизи в чашке петри. Что он, конечно, должен был сделать - так это полную дефунгизацию. Также, как и до этого должны были ее пройти все прибывшие из мира Купы. Даже мямлящих учеников сантехника иногда нужно слушаться. Даже если они не умеют произносить нужные слова.

Ночью ему приснилось, что все заросло отвратительным склизким грибком. Он пытался позавтракать - в чашке оказался грибок. Он пытался сходить в туалет - на него упал целый пласт. Он пытался одеться - грибок прятался в одежде. Грибок рос с огромной скоростью, и, попав ему на кожу, тут же начал покрывать его второй, склизкой, кожей. Попытавшись счистить ее с себя, он обнаружил, что может содрать грибок только с собственной кожей!

Зорг проснулся в холодном поту, от собственного крика. Смит, разбуженный им же, был тут как тут, шепча сонно "Не бойся никогда, Смит с тобой всегда". У Зорга были периодические кошмары, и Закари, спя на соседней койке, никогда не оставлял его одного. Обычно, правда, это заканчивалось тем, что Жан-Батист отталкивал его, ненавидя за то, что тот видел его в таком уязвимом состоянии. Сейчас же ему хотелось чувствовать свою кожу - свою, не содранную, и не грибково склизкую, - под чьими-то руками. Закари, заметив, что его не прогоняют - а он никогда не уходил, пока Зорг от него не отмахнется, несмотря на то, что знал, что это непременно произойдет, тихо хохотнул:

\- Что, так плохо?

\- Мм, - промычал Жан-Батист. Воспоминание до сих пор жгло. Ему бы стоило воспринять кошмар как предупреждение и провести все-таки дефунгизацию, но вставать не хотелось. И объяснять, зачем ему понадобилась дефунгизация, тем более.

\- У тебя покраснение, - провел ему рукой по шее Закари. Там, под кожей, находился основной элемент нового экзоскелета. - Напомни утром, чтобы я проверил, не отторжение ли это. До сих пор ты очень хорошо переносил все компоненты аппарата, но надо бдеть.

\- Мм, - утвердительно мыкнул Жан-Батист.

\- Спи, - чмокнул его в плечо Смит и сполз с его кровати.

Только уже будучи перед своей кроватью, Закари понял, что сделал спросонок на автомате, и застыл, ожидая реакции Зорга.

Жана-Батиста никто не целовал уже давно, даже так походя. Но он понимал, что волна, поднявшаяся в нем, была всего лишь приливом окситоцина. у него было два выхода: а) проигнорировать или б) унизить Смита. Второе было менее умным, так как тот, кто слишком сильно протестует... Он выбрал первый вариант и лег.

Смит не дождался реакции и тоже лег, боясь посмотреть в сторону Зорга.

Жан-Батист был эгоистом, да. Был ли он при этом нарциссом, вот в чем был вопрос. Это было извращением хотеть кого-то, у кого было то же тело, ведь так? Хотя больше это воспринималось как инцест, а не как нарциссизм. Он никогда не считал себя сексуально желанным до этого, собственно, все проблемы с отношениями у него были связаны именно с тем, что он не понимал, как можно считать его сексуальным. Он никогда не верил в искренность полученных сексуальных предложений. Но, возможно, дело было только в его общей паранойе?

Через какое-то время размышлений на эту тему он незаметно для себя растекся мыслью по древу. Буквально мыслью, а не мысью, не белкой. Было сложно думать, потому что расстояния между нейронами были километровые. Все мысли были протяжно тягучими, как патока. Было почти невозможно пошевелиться, потому что проходили десятки минут, пока приказ шевелиться доходил до конечности, и с такой задержкой было трудно ориентироваться в пространстве. Он не знал, спит он или нет. Ему не удалось открыть глаза, потому что сигнал открыть их заблудился где-то, не найдя его глаз, но он чувствовал вокруг себя, внутри себя весь лагерь. Он был везде и нигде. Он не мог сосредоточиться ни на одном месте, не мог видеть, слышать, но чувствовал вибрации, ощущал давление на себя.

Ночь наконец подошла к концу, он ощутил солнечный свет как угрозу. В поисках укрытия от него Зорг постепенно начал себя подбирать, сжиматься. Расстояние между мыслью и ее воплощением сокращалось, вскоре он снова начал чувствовать себя собой. Когда он подобрал под себя все хвосты, съежившись до своих обычных размеров, он смог открыть глаза и, казалось, впервые за эту ночь, вдохнуть.

"Кто ты и как сюда попал?' - спросил кто-то в его голове, как будто это он вторгся к кому-то в голову, а не наоборот.

"Я Зорг. Меня похитили." - ответил Зорг, не удивившись. Это была не вся правда, но этот факт насилия, пусть и спасшего ему жизнь, до сих пор подсознательно давил на него.

"Отдай мне контроль, я тебя отсюда вытащу." - предложил кто-то.

Почему-то Зорг чувствовал полное доверие. Как к самому себе.

Впрочем, почему "как"? Жан-Батист усмехнулся. Он разговаривал со своим внутренним голосом. Очевидно, у него наконец был план. Первым делом надо было попасть на Промежуток со Смитом. Теперь он был уверен, что сможет провести этот сеанс слияния в одностороннем порядке. Он сильнее Закари. Сильнее его в два раза.

\- Смит, - позвал он проснувшегося Закари. -  Нам надо поговорить. О вчерашнем.

Смит покраснел и отвернулся.

\- Мы оба недоверчивые, - констатировал Жан-Батист.

\- Хочешь сказать - параноики? - поправил его Смит.

\- Мы недоверчивые, потому что сами мы манипуляторы. Мы никому не доверяем, потому что знаем, на что способны люди. Способны мы. Так как я должен воспринимать... это?

\- Я... - попытался что-то сказать Закари, но не нашел слов.

\- Вот именно. Ты понимаешь, что я не поверю.

\- Словам. Но... Может, ты поверишь... Чему-то другому?

\- Чему? Делам? Те также могут быть вкладом в игру.

\- Чувствам... Если бы ты мог почувствовать тоже самое, что чувствую я?

\- Как?

\- Слияние. Я попрошу Арни, он отвезет нас Промежуток и там оставит. Дорогу на Штаб я оттуда знаю.

\- Хорошо, - притворившись не слишком довольным - помни о тошноте, которая тебя там ждет - согласился Зорг.

\- А что мне ожидать в тебе? - спросил Закари, уже уходя.

\- Что?

\- Мне кажется, я уже дал тебе знать, что тебя ждет во мне, когда ты со мной сольешься. Но что я увижу в тебе?

\- Если бы не то же самое, захотелось бы мне выяснить, искренен ли ты или нет? - раздраженно бросил Зорг.

\- Логично, - пожал плечами Смит и вышел.

На Промежутке было все так же тошнотворно.

\- Ну, и что мы должны сделать? - спросил Закари, когда Асмобиль исчез в желтом мареве. Они чувствовали друг друга, но только на поверхности - Зорг и так знал, что Смит влюблен.

\- Я-то откуда знаю? Ты же у нас специалист.

\- Я? Я... Я не знаю. Я думал, это произойдет автоматически, само собой. Может, поможет контакт?

Зорг подошел к Смиту и взял его лицо в обе руки.

Внезапно тошнота прекратилась. В ушах зазвенело. Он не заметил, как Смит взял его лицо в руки в ответ. Нет, погодите, это были не его ощущения. Руки Смита были у него на плечах. Контакт помогал тем, что все ощущения тела двоились. Он не мог отличить свои от ощущений Закари.

\- Не особо помогает, но тошнота прошла, так что, думаю, нам надо сохранять контакт, - сказал Смит его губами.

Если для того, чтобы слиться, нужно, он подозревал, открыться, то не было ничего проще. Заставить открыться Закари, но самому остаться закрытым. Как можно заставить кого-то открыться? Как можно заставить кого-то, влюбленного в тебя, открыться? Ответ смотрел прямо на него.

Зорг уже не помнил, когда кого-то целовал. Он понимал, что это всего лишь приток окситоцина. Он знал, что ему нельзя потерять контроль. Он пришел, чтобы завладеть Смитом, а не открываться самому... Завладеть Смитом... Он знал, что это неудачный выбор слов. Он знал, что уже поздно...

Он пришел в себя как выплыл на поверхность из водоворота. Он был не на Промежутке. И Закари с ним не было. Он попытался оглянуться в его поисках, заволновавшись, но не смог. Тело его не слушалось, как в том кошмаре. Но он видел. Они были в Штабе, на подходе к их палатке.

\- Проснулся, спящая красавица наоборот? - ухмыльнулось его тело.

"Что происходит?" - мысленно спросил Жан-Батист.

\- О, всего лишь навсего маленький переворот. Не бойся, в мои планы входит возвращение в собственное тело, так что я тут ненадолго.

"Что еще входит в твои планы, Купа? Хотя нет, не говори, я вижу."

Зорг видел мысли Купы, знал, кто он, помнил его историю. Та слизь действительно была им. Та слизь заползла ему в управляющую часть экзоскелета. Купа был узурпатором. Купа был... динозавром? Купу деэволюционировали до одноклеточного. Он вынашивал планы мести. Зорг видел все это, как видел всего Закари до этого, в момент поцелуя. Это означало, что тот открылся.

\- Я тоже вижу, - рассмеялся Купа. - Ты тоже открылся. Было довольно легко убедить тебя в том, что ты не откроешься. Ты так не хотел быть таким как он.

"Ты тоже открылся."

\- Нет, я специально показываю тебе, чтобы ты не дергался, - соврал Купа. - Контроль у меня.

"Я только что пошевелил пальцем," - невольно подумал Жан-Батист.

\- Черт, - выругался Купа. - Действие слияния все-таки временное. Ничего, сейчас мы это исправим.

Они зашли в их палатку. Ас был там, за столом, заваленном книгами.             

\- Эй, мне нужно еще раз на Промежуток, - без предисловий потребовал Купа.

\- А мне нужно заниматься! - отрезал Ас.

\- Я потренирую тебя по дороге, - выхватил у него из-под носа книгу Купа.

На Промежутке Зорг снова потерял сознание.

Следующий раз он пришел в себя посреди разговора с Закари.

\- ...На меня тоже подействовала его смерть, но вымещать на новом Асе свою злость? Это низко даже для тебя.

"Закари!" - попытался закричать Жан-Батист. Он попытался пошевелиться, но эффект слияния еще не ослаб.

\- Ну не просить же мне его каждый раз, когда... Вот как раз сейчас мне нужно на Промежуток, - всплеснул руками Купа, заметив проснувшегося Зорга. - Полагаю, ключ бы был удобней, но я так и не нашел ни один, только время потратил. И не беспокойся ты об этом придурке, дойдет он до дома сам. Если не заблудится. И о какой смерти ты говоришь? Риммер обменялся с ним местами. Он вернулся в свой мир, здоровехонек. Не веришь мне, спроси Кристин. Видишь, это вполне законное желание - вернуться домой. Я тоже хочу вернуться в свой мир, только и всего. Пока, во всяком случае...

\- На Диком Огне? Один? - Смит втиснулся в кокпит вслед за Купозоргом.

\- Очевидно, не один, - пожал плечами Купа, не выгоняя Смита.

Жан-Батист смог вернуть контроль над телом за секунду до Промежутка. Опасаясь худшего, что Купа убил Аса (он больше не видел мысли Купы и не знал, говорит ли тот правду), он потратил ее на слово "Беги!".

"Что ты сделал с Закари?!" - закричал Зорг на Купу, когда снова пришел в себя.

Он заметил, что с каждым разом был все слабее. Теперь он не только не видел мысли Купы, но и был в замешательстве. Где они? Это ночь, или у него темно в глазах? Вокруг были дома, настоящие дома, а не палатки.

\- Тихо ты, - прошипел Купа. - Все в порядке с твоим Закари, он на Промежутке в катере. Черт, не вовремя ты как. Еще чуть-чуть, и ключ будет у меня. Тогда пойдем в Промежуток.

"Где мы? Это не Штаб. Как мы сюда попали?"

Купа его проигнорировал.

\- Ну, в засаде сидеть у нас больше нет времени, время для более прямого подхода, - проворчал он вместо этого, и пошел к входной двери дома, в дворике которого они стояли.

\- Лора в опасности! - прокричал Купа в замочную скважину, когда на его стук не ответили.

Это возымело должный эффект, и Зорг успел увидеть, что открывший дверь был бойфрендом Лоры, Джо, который жил отчего-то не в Штабе, прежде чем Купа вырубил его из бластера.

\- Не бойся, шоковый режим, - показал шокированному Зоргу Купа. - Мне не удалось похитить свою принцессу с ключом, но удалось подслушать, где ключ другой, - объяснил он. - Как бы... Какая разница, какой ключ. И какая принцесса. У катера хорошая база данных. Небольшой вирус, чтобы убедить компьютер мне доверять, и вуаля.

Жан-Батист невольно ощутил укор зависти - вирус Купы сработал. Впрочем, его вирус не сработал только потому что Риммер поставил файерволл на Холли. Может, с тех пор файерволл перестал действовать, или Купа, зная о нем от Зорга, сумел его взломать, в любом случае было неправильно сравнивать. Купа сорвал с тела Джо кулон и сжал в кулаке кристалл.

\- А теперь баиньки, - были последние слова, которые произнесло его тело, прежде чем Зорг снова провалился в беспамятство.

Очнулся он в какой-то пещере. С ясной головой. С полным контролем над своим телом. Что, впрочем, делать, он не знал. Где он? Как попасть в Штаб? На Промежуток? К Закари!

"Фуу," - скривился внутренний голос на эту вспышку сентиментальности. Он бы принял его за себя, так как это было вполне в его духе, если бы не знал лучше.

\- Купа.

"И да, и нет... Частично. Я реэволюционировал себя, но... Я все еще тут. Я застрял в тебе." Купа вздохнул. Чтобы различать их, Зорг решил называть его Купой младшим. Вполне логично, что часть грибка, которая засорила его аппарат, не слилась с реэволюционировавшем Купой старшим. Он, пожалуй, всегда знал, что обещание Купы вернуться в свое тело было блефом. Вопрос, знал ли об этом сам Купа младший.

Зорг зарычал от фрустрации. Это что, ему теперь всегда ходить с этим гадом в голове?

Погоди-ка. Зато тот может знать, как ему добраться до дома. Дома... Зорг поймал себя на этом слове. Дом. Когда он начал воспринимать Штаб как свой дом? Нет, он не имел в виду Штаб. Он имел в виду Закари...

\- Ключ! - нащупал у себя в кармане кристалл Зорг.

\- Эй, не балуй! - вернул себе контроль Купа. Оказалось, что свобода Зорга была мнимая - Купа младший просто расслабился.

"Почему ключ у нас? И что мы здесь делаем?"

\- Мы ждем принцессу. За ней уже послали.

"Зачем нам принцесса?"

\- Потому что ключ не сработает без нее.

"Мы же пришли сюда по ключу?"

\- Не в этом смысле сработает. Просто переход между мирами, конечно, интересно и полезно, но мы намереваемся кое-какие слить. А это может только королевская семейка.

Зорг мысленно выругался. Ну конечно, за что боролся, на то и напоролся. Ну, и каково быть по эту сторону? Он прислушался к себе. Он же именно этого хотел - быть как Купа. И каково это?

"И что, даст он нам с тобой хотя бы какое-нибудь регентство в новом мире?" - саркастически спросил он Купу младшего.

\- Если не деэволюционирует... - проворчал тот.

"Скажи, что вы сделали со Смитом. Подробней," - нахлынула очередная волна волнения за Закари на Жана-Батиста.

\- Мы оставили его в катере, на Промежутке. Связанным...

Зорг от злости скрипнул зубами. Сколько времени прошло? Сколько может прожить человек на Промежутке без воды и еды? Погодите-ка, скрипнул зубами? Он смог вернуть себе контроль? Жан-Батист попытался пошевелить пальцами для эксперимента. Нет. От злости он сжал кулак. Ага! Получилось! Он прислушался к Купе. Тот не дал знать, что заметил этот маленький триумф.

Зорг готов был избавиться от Купогнили вместе с аппаратом, если придется. Только дождаться бы возвращения полного контроля. Вопрос только в том, что ему нужно сначала уничтожить Купу младшего, и только потом идти на Промежуток за Закари, иначе он потеряет там контроль. Как это сделать, он пока не знал. Но готов был на все. Обведя глазами все, что было в поле зрения, он убедился в том, что там ничего нет, кроме камня. Каменный пол, почему-то приподнятый холмиком посредине пещеры, каменный потолок, камен... Скелет-ископаемое, отпечатанное на каменой стене. Еще каменная стена. Со всех сторон каменная стена.

\- Эй, - окликнул их кто-то. Купа младший повернулся на голос. - Как тебя там...

\- Я - это ты, - зыркнул глазами Купа младший.

\- Неважно, - отмахнулся Купа старший. Он был окружен несколькими неповоротливыми шкафами с непропорционально маленькими динозаврьими головками. - Ее еще не доставили?

Купа младший отрицательно мотнул головой.

\- Ну, подождем-с... - Купа старший встал рядом и уставился на одну из стен. Купа младший сделал то же самое. Зорг удивился – они оба промахнулись на полметра от ископаемого скелета, который был единственной местной достопримечательностью. Что они там оба увидели?

Впрочем, вскоре он понял, что оба Купы нашли именно в этом куске стены. Стена напротив них зашевелилась…


End file.
